Broken Hearts Keep Us Moving
by IBelieveInNessie
Summary: When things don't go as planned during the infamous fight with the Volturi, how will the remaining survive? With still so many things undone, life takes a different turn. When you're willing to do anything, what would you do? R&R please!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. This is my go at the Breaking Dawn ending, plus a little thing or two added on. **

**Preface**

_Life isn't always a happy ending. In fact, it almost never is. To even get close to your goals and your ideal, you have to work a little harder than you already do. And when everything goes horribly wrong, you have to get back up and start trekking again, just to get on track. Even if you can barely hold yourself together when you think of the things you've been through. But that's just what motivates you to keep moving forward._

_When you've lost half of your family in a mere six hours—hours, not days—it's hard to keep up a mask. And when one family member, who is barely a pre-teen, has ran off to god knows where with her future mate, it's impossible not to worry. But impossible is nothing. We know that he'll keep her safe, and when were safe, we'll find her, and hold her in our arms once again, just like when she was a baby and going through her month of not being able to walk around by herself. _

_Nobody really believes that there's an after life for us vampires, except for a few, that I could name easily. One of them was I. I knew that they would fly down from the skies of whatever remote city we decide to live in next and tell us all about the heaven that they, themselves thought never would've existed for the undead. _

_Good people deserve the best, doesn't matter what they are. Once you decide to break out of your outer shell, you stop pretending to be somebody else and say what you desired to say, and do what you wanted to do. Sometimes you have to move on and into another universe for that to happen. They had to leave their loved ones, and their loved ones will one day move on, also. But they'll never stop thinking about you; they'll never forget about you. _

_They might not understand right now, and neither do I, but I believe it was destiny. We know they visit us in the night, when we lay awake, reading a book, or dreaming of a better world. _

_It might be hallucinations, but I know they think of the others and I each and every day. I hope they moved on and have started living their third lives, and haven't moped around like me for months before I decided to continue my second. _

_Death can be a peaceful thing. After all the rage and agony, you just float to wherever you're supposed to go. Sometimes you'll feel lonely, but they were joined by their lovers, and I want to believe that they've done enough good to deserve to be together for the rest of eternity, instead of live alone in a glorious world and spend each day in misery; thinking where did the reason of life go?_

_I can't give you details about the after-after life, since I have not experienced it. But when one of my lovelies comes to visit me for the first time, I would be curious enough to ask countless questions until they get so annoyed and leave. _

_I would make sure that they would visit again though. Knowing each of them so well, I hope to be able to predict when they would come see us. We could laugh and share memories, just like we used to. We'll keep our promises, they'll do what we ask, and we'll do whatever they ask of us. There are still conditions, of course. One promise that I can name from the top of my head right now, was made when all of us were complete with our lovers; our mates. When we were all living in the same world. _

_We will find the missing part of the family, including the wolves, who are considered as our brothers now; we've been through too much together to not think of each other that way. _

_I still remained in the same position in the family, and I am bound to protect the remainder of us from those who still seek two members, to capture and enslave for their exceptional powers. As long as I'm still standing, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. _

_They took away half of my family, my friends, and the friends of my friends. He was right. It's not over. It's not over till we say it is. _


	2. When I'm Gone

_Alice's POV_

"Jasper, we have to go," I said to him when I dashed out the door saying that I couldn't "see" when my visions were perfectly clear. So clear that I could see everyone dying. My good old southern gentleman would do anything but leave my side; no doubt he would help me save the family.

"Alice, where are we going?" he demanded, feeling my anxiety. I was glad that Edward was so distracted he forgot to read my thoughts and visions. He would've made this mess a bigger one.

"We have to find another half vampire. The rest of the Cullens can deal with gathering everyone," I spoke through my teeth as I sprinted towards Bella's cottage. Screw Irina for making our life so miserable.

"But I doubt we'll find another Nessie in their cottage…" he said, sidetracked again. I really hated it when Jazz has to suffer.

"I'm just going there to leave a note for Bella. Wait for me at the Quileute border. I'll be there in a dash," I flashed him a little smile and pecked him on the lips. Then I ran into the little stone cottage that smelled like home. _I wish I could stay…_ I thought.

I searched through Bella's bookshelf in the living room and found a copy of _the Merchant of Venice_. I tore out a random page, stole a pen and jot down a quick goodbye note for my family. My family who would face death if I didn't do something fast. I tucked the old piece of paper from the book into my pocket and picked up the pen again.

On the first page of Bella's antiqued book, I scrawled on the real address of J. Jenks. I wanted her to save Nessie no matter what. I knew she meant more to her than anything else in the world. Including Edward. I hoped she was smart enough to know what to do with it. I let out a long sigh, put the book back in the classic shelf Esme bought and ran out with the torn out page and dropped the pen at the door.

I didn't want to hurt the family, really I didn't. I didn't want to hurt Carlisle, Edward or Bella. Especially not Esme. But I was hoping what I was doing would save them all.

When I saw Jasper waiting at the border, my face lifted up a little—when I saw Sam with him, it fell down again.

"Honey, Sam said he'll let us cross the border. We can travel through the ocean. It'd be better and faster," Jasper said to me soothingly. He was sending me a giant wave of calm.

"Thank you, Sam," I said while sliding my body under Jazz's arms, "You can stay out of this, but with Aro on their side, you'll probably get sold out by everyone except for Bella. I'm sorry."

"We want to help. You are with Nessie. Nessie's with Jacob and Jacob's with us. So we're together," Sam said, standing his ground.

"Thank you so much," I said while giving him a sincere, apologetic smile.

"Alice, we have to go if we want to make it in time," Jasper said, twitchy. My anxiety was rubbing off on him bad. "Thanks again, Sam." He nodded at the Alpha.

"Don't let Jacob see this until the rest of my family has," I said as I handed him a note from me and Jasper to Sam. Then I took Jasper's hand and ran off towards the shore of First Beach. It was the best I could do for a goodbye.

"So where are we headed?" Jasper asked. His southern accent reappeared in his voice. He didn't purposely do it. It always happened when he was nervous.

"Let's start with South America. The amazons, maybe."

"Zafrina's coven, is it not?" he double-checked.

"I think so."

When we got to Brazil, we contacted Zafrina right after we got a change of clothes.

We arrived at the shore of Canoa Quebrada around twilight, so lots of people were there for their bonfire parties. We had to wait underwater for a couple of hours. I couldn't stand the silence; it was eerie, as it felt like someone was talking to me. So I lead Jazz towards the jungle, which was just as silent at this time, but it felt better being able to breathe. We hid in the bushes for another two hours, remaining inconspicuous. I loved the air of South America; it was always so warm, so exotic.

We stopped at the first store we saw, but they only sold hammocks and wrap dresses. No matter what kind of hurry we were in, I wasn't going to let my lover walk around South America in a floral skirt and let his sparkly chest shimmer under the blazing sun in front of lustful human girls.

"But Alice," he complained, "We're trying to save half of the vampire population! Even without visions, I can tell that Carlisle is going to drag a _lot _of people into this!"

"Did _you _want to walk around in a wrap skirt?" I retorted. All he could do was look away. "Don't mess with the pixie," I smirked quietly so only he could hear. Jasper shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

While we were paying for the local clothing, I spotted an extra large tub of rinse off tanner. I grabbed it and threw it onto the cashier, hoping it didn't crack the glass. Jasper gave me a curious look but just shook it off.

"você precisa-o," the teenager working at the cashier scowled.

"Eu sai," I said, while Jazz paid with his platinum American Express card. The name on it was Jasper Cullen. I didn't know he changed his official name to Cullen. For the past couple of decades it was always Hale…

"So why do we need the tanner?" he asked me as we walked out hand in hand.

"Got to stay inconspicuous," I smiled, "Now let's go find Zafrina and her bunch."

"Carlisle has taught you well," he mumbled. We found our way to a pay phone and called the number I've memorized from my father's giant handwritten phone book, dating back to the 1600s. I swear, you could find anyone in there. My father—being the angel that everyone says he is—knew how to hack into America's government facilities.

My mate started playing with my hair when I was listening to the dial tones coming from the phone. Human speed always seems to piss me off, even machines. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the Portuguese accent was slight, but you could definitely hear the difference.

"Hi, is Zafrina there?" I asked with my most angelic voice.

"This is she." The Amazonian sounded incredibly bored. I didn't let it get to me.

"This is Alice Cullen, from Carlisle's coven. I believe you know him?"

"Ah! Alice Cullen. I've heard wonderful things about you from Carlisle. How are you?" she said with delight.

"Physically, I'm fine, but my whole family and many others are in grave danger. I was hoping I could talk to you in person?" I asked, all business now. I then spotted Jasper playing with the nozzle of the self tanner. He squirted out some on his hand and made a face. I rolled my head back and went back to my conversation.

"Of course. I would tell you the directions, but our place is hard to find, even with our scent around. Where are you located right now?"

"A couple miles from Canoa Quebrada beach. It's a public phone booth near a convenience store." I said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Then the line went dead.

I sighed and turned towards Jasper and immediately started laughing. There was a patch of orange tan on his palm, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Alice, honey, I think you got ripped off. It smells like human food… like carrots." He almost gagged.

"Give me the bottle," I said. He passed what he called "carrot tanner" to me. I put the nozzle to my nose. "Wow, Jasper. You're right," I said shocked.

"I used to be allergic to this stuff," he said matter-of-factly.

"So was I…"

"Strange."

Then he took the bottle out of my hands and chucked it into the garbage can.

"Now get me some water and help me get this junk off!" he screamed petulantly. I loved it when Jasper lost his temper. It was rare, and it was _hot._

"Why don't you just run to the shore and rinse it off. It's not like they're people there now anyways. I looked at the time on the phone. It was already four in the morning.

"You certainly haven't been to South America. They stay up all night partying and spend all day on the beach," he said but sprinted towards the beach anyways.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was running towards the beach when a figure suddenly stopped and knocked me to the ground. I gathered my self up and _slowly _slid into a defensive crouch, for dramatic effect. My golden eyes became a menacing shade darker. I could see my back in the red pupils of an olive skinned woman; her eyes were like a mirror. She must've been both strong and fast to be able to catch _me _off guard _and _knock me down.

I wasn't planning on fighting her, as she still was a woman, a lady. It went against my instincts, so I just sent her a huge wave of calm. I tried for happiness, but I haven't felt it in such a long time so it didn't work as well.

The woman quickly slid up from her crouch and Alice suddenly appeared at my flank. I was getting shocked a lot tonight. _I have to be more observant, _I left the note in my head.

"You must be Alice," she said, her glare quickly turning into a friendly smile.

"Zafrina, I suppose?" Alice said in her sing-song voice. I hated it when she used that voice with anyone else but me. I was planning on sending a wave of hate between the two of them, but I guessed Alice saw herself fighting the Amazon for no particular reason because she stepped on my toe _really _hard. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel nice either.

"Welcome. And this is…?" she looked at me.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen. My mate," Alice said. Zafrina smiled.

"Shall we?" she said as she gestured to a certain direction I couldn't name at the moment. She broke out into a slow sprint that a marathoner could keep up for a few minutes. The minute she entered the deep forest, she immediately started a flat out sprint. I swore to myself that if she were not as fast as Edward, she would be faster.


	3. Welcoming Safety

_**Alice's POV**_

"Welcome to our home," Zafrina said. Her house was completely made out of local woods and it was all natural. If Esme were here, she'd stop working on her project in Ithaca and become the Amazons' neighbour in a dash. It was a massive tree house Zafrina took us to. Two other vampires were there, and they were sitting leisurely on their animal skin chairs. They seemed so primative, it was hard to believe they were even a little civilized. Yet there was a television and a couple phones in my sight already.

"Hello," the tall woman with wild black hair said to Jasper and I, "My name is Kachiri." She got up to shake our hands. Her limbs were abnormally long and muscular, but they were considered normal compared to the rest of her coven.

"I know. I've seen you in one of my visions. I'm Alice Cullen." Better to clear up confusion before things get complicated, which I know will happen.

"Ah, the future watcher," she said, "I'm guessing you're not just here for vacation purposes?" Kachiri asked in a drowsy voice. Then her eyes gave a weird look. Even though the rest of the Amazons knew nothing about what was happening, it was palpable that Jazz was using his power on them.

"Jasper, love," I whispered, "Nothing's going to happen. Stop doing that to them," I smiled innocently. He smirked.

"No, not at all," I refocused my gaze at Kachiri. "My family is in grave danger, and my visions has lead me to you. I believe you could help." I turned my happy-go-lucky smile into an expressionless face. It wasn't like me at all. I would need new outfits to match my new, serious personality, but that was for later. I was way to busy to worry about how I physically look.

I then noticed that there was another member of the coven, lingering in the shadows of Zafrina. I bent my body ostentatiously to get a better look at her. The un-named vampire didn't slouch like most shy humans did, she stood tall and straight, like a military cadet.

"This is Senna. And may I ask, why is it that I'm feeling suddenly extremely calm and gleeful?" Zafrina asked in her slight accent.

"That would be me," Jasper grinned. It was strange. Jazzy never let his guard down, especially with people he didn't know.

When Jasper went to go explain his power to the Amazons, I searched the future again.

I saw many bad paths, including getting tracked down be Demetri, Bella trying to defend herself when everyone else was blinded by Alec and Jane. The worst one was when Carlisle sacraficed himself to save Esme, but she ended up getting _ended,_ too.

There was only one good path, but the vision was blurry. I could tell that there was something—or someone—else that we needed. All I could see was it had to do with the Amazon coven. When I got back to reality, Jasper already finished his ability story and the reason we needed them.

"Alice. I think I know how to help you." Kachiri said, "I have an old friend. Her name is Huilen. She lives alone with another vampire. I've seen him before. He didn't look like a regular vampire; he was weaker, slower and he smelled different. Huilen said that the fluttering was the hummingbirds that lived in the area. I, of course, believed her because I'm not the brightest of the vampire population. Jasper has explained that your brother has created such a creature called a _half-breed. _I believe Huilen's mate, or whatever he is to her, is also one of those creatures." I made sure she was done before I started speaking. Everyone was standing in a circle, no one sharing a smile or changing their taut positions.

"Do you know how to locate this coven you speak of, Kachiri?"

"I believe they're somewhere in South America. They don't keep a permanent location—neither do we, to tell you the truth—or a contact number, so it's all up to luck now. But you're a future-searcher, yes?"

"I am, but I'm unable to see half-creatures. I wasn't able to see my brother's child." I stared into her deep burgundy eyes.

"Is there any other way we could help?" Senna suddenly broke in. It was the first time I heard her speak.

Jasper answered gravely,"Zafrina, Senna, we would appreciate it so much if you could help witness back at the Cullen house. I'm sure Carlisle will be glorified to see you two."

"Of course. Kachiri here will help you two," Zafrina said.

"We need as much time as we have, so you two should leave _now_," I hissed at another vision. Jane was torturing Edward so much, he was _screeching. _He didn't in Volterra, and he never showed weakness in front of anyone besides Carlisle before. It would be unbearable for everyone if we didn't succeed.

The Amazons didn't say much to each other as they spent five minutes packing. In the end, they hugged each other good-bye and Zafrina and Senna left.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kachiri asked.

"I think… I'm going to have to go the opposite way of my visions. If I can't see Nessie… I won't be able to see Nahuel. So I'll have blurred visions. Or half of a vision. I'll have to work really hard and aquire a lot of headaches for this to work…" I rambled on.

"Okay," Kachiri said, "The last time I spoken to Huilen was in Columbia. That was half a year ago. They may still be there, but it's very hard to say." Kachiri had more of an accent than Zafrina or Senna. She seemed more wild, too.

"That's very helpful information. If you have any more crucial facts like that, feel free to tell Alice and I." Jasper looked away. The golden tint in his pupils were starting to fade, revealing a darker shade of black each vampire second. He wasn't the only one that was thirsty then. The usual light burning in my throat was becoming quite unbearable.

"Do you two need to hunt? I know a nightclub packed with young teenagers, who are usually drunk at this time. They won't even feel a thing if you find the need to play with them a little. And it's girls' night. Many men'll be there, as with the females." She smiled at us with her dull crimson eyes.

"We prefer an animal diet. My mate and I don't hunt humans. You wouldn't to happen to know the wildlife here, would you?" I asked.

"I see. Forgive me, I absently mindedly forgot you two were a part of Carlisle's coven. Strange way to survive, but it's your lives, so you can live it any way you want. I've heard the black panthers are pretty fierce though." She stopped talking, then her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling randomly irritated right now," she scowled at the ground.

"Sorry. I've never tried annoyance before." He looked embarrassed and ashamed as he ended the wave of annoyance and Kachiri got back to normal.

"Jasper, stop malipulating her feelings. It's rude," I chastened.

"That is a very strange and charismatic ability you have there, Jasper," the remaining Amazon cut in before my boyfriend could apologize again.

"Thank you. But enough with the praise. You should get a head start. After we hunt, Alice and I will meet you… fifty miles up Negro River. North, near Columbia," Jasper said.

"Of course. I'll meet you there in about one hour."

"Thank you again, Kachiri. You didn't have to help, but you offered. Thank you so much," I appreciated it a lot.

One thing off my very long to-do list, at least. I checked off the "Find the person who will lead me to another half-vampire" box. That still left me many others to complete. The sun was beginning to come up, and if we didn't get farther into the trees, we would be exposed.

**A/N: Thanks to the people who subscribed and favourited. I'd love to see some comments and reviews, so go ahead and click that lucky green button to give me some feedback! Just and FYI, this will be an edited and extended version of my first story, _Losing_. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Hunted

_**Jasper's POV**_

We set out on our hunt the same time Kachiri started running north towards Columbia. Alice was a little more assured and happy, which was definitely an up side to this whole thing.

We broke into a slow sprint. Might as well enjoy the relaxation for a couple of minutes. The classic ringing tone of my cell phone interrupted the peaceful silence. Alice kept running, while I checked the caller ID. It was Peter.

"Hello Peter," I said into the phone. My little pixie didn't see any potential danger yet, so she continued hunting. Setting eyes on a huge snake, she leaped up and slit it in half before Peter had the time to respond. I refocused my attention to the phone.

"We're currently in Forks right now; I thought it'd only be right to give you a call."

"Yes, thank you." That's one person off my "safe for another 100 years" list. The minute he sets foot in my home, he would be on the hit list of the Volturi. "How is everyone, Pete?"

"Lots of people are already here, and no one is hurt yet. Edward's child is extremely special, I can say that. I'm really glad you sent me and Charlotte here Jasper. And Bella is great. Incredible I should say; strangely different for a newborn, eh?"

"You can say that. I'm hoping you'll stay until the end. I really don't want you endanger your life, or Charlotte's, but—"I got cut off.

"I just said I was happy to help. Get a hold of yourself before you screw up everyone else's life, Whitlock," Peter joked.

"The formal act isn't really working, is it?"

"Of course not. I'm happy to help, really."

"Oh," I remembered, "if you tell any member of my family what Alice and I are up you, I'd gladly rip your headless body apart," I threatened half-heartedly.

"Why a _headless_ body?"

"Because," I pulled off the most menacing voice I could manage, "Alice would be slightly angrier than me. She'd pull off your head before I'm even close to you."

I heard a light giggling behind me.

"You bet that's what I'll do," Alice suddenly said in a playful voice. I just shook my head happily.

"Good luck partner," Peter said in a fake southern accent.

"Same with you. Send my greetings to Charlotte, will you? I've missed talking to her, but you can never shut her yap once she gets started, you know?"

I heard a light laughter from the phone. "I'll see you soon," Peter said before he hung up.

"Get hunting, honey. We don't have much time." Alice said, "You know I love it when you let loose, but it's really not the time."

"You're absolutely right," I answered and immediately pounced at a panther I felt coming during the call.

It was nice to just let my senses run free. I've been holding it in for too long. The taste of the panther's blood was incredibly delicious, yet very wild. I let the liquid flow through me, enjoying each and every second as Alice watched patiently. I was done with the panther, when another one appeared. I pounced violently at it and drained it in seconds.

I was a little thirstier than I thought. After I downed a cobra after the second panther, I felt sloshy. Too much blood isn't good either. I was bloated.

"Let's go," I said to Alice, "I think I've had enough."

"How was the cobra?"

"Disgusting. The taste was so bland and…" I grimaced.

"Did I ever tell you that you look incredibly cute doing that face?" she giggled.

"Cute? Is that what I am?" I jumped on her back, knowing she could take the light impact. She shook me off and gave me a quick kiss.

We started sprinting full speed; I was ahead of Alice, leading the way. We needed to get to Kachiri as fast as possible.

_**Alice's POV**_

I saw another death vision. Aro didn't even let Carlisle explain. He immediately released his secret weapons: Jane and Alec. Bella was sprinting around frantically; trying to save Edward and Renesmee. Her shrieks of emotional pain made me wince and the sight of Rosalie being torn apart by Demetri left me on my knees gasping for air.

I quickly reassured Jasper that it was just my emotions toying with me. The pain quickly washed away and was replaced with a soothing calm. It was always nice to have Jasper as a mate.

My visions were incredibly helpful at times, but they were a constant pain. The fact that they always looked so real made it worse.

When we were ten miles from where we told Kachiri to wait, her scent pervaded the area. She didn't run in a straight line, it smelled like she was wandering around in circles. The scent grew stronger as we moved farther down the Negro River, but it was still scrambled.

"What do you think happened?" his Texas accent laid on thick. Something was bothering him. Vampire or not, he still had his gene with him.

"I'm… not sure, but her future suddenly disappeared." I answered, confused again. Some vampire Aspirin would be really nice. Too bad that didn't exist.

"Maybe she found Huilen already?"

"Well see. Let's just go up another forty miles. Maybe she's waiting there," I said while picking up my already inhuman speed. Jasper trailed on my heels, and I just tried to look for that blackness that replaced the usual visions and followed that.

The calmness was still with me, so Jasper wasn't going to let me have my emotions back for another couple of days, I was sure. He was an over-protective fool, just like Edward. I sighed. If only Bella weren't such an accident prone… I stopped thinking of my family back in Forks when a strong blast of Kachiri's scent blew onto my face. It so strong, it would've only been seconds when she ran past this place.

"Kachiri," Jasper spoke with his normal voice. No need to shout with hearing senses like ours. But no one turned back. We continued running.

"Maybe she didn't hear you?" I assured him.

"We were only a mile away!"

"It might've been blocked out by the trees?" I kept throwing out impossible excuses. Sound can't be blocked out by _these _trees.

"Trees? Are you okay, Alice? If she didn't hear me, she would've crossed our scent by now!" Jasper was clearly stressed.

"Give me one moment," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated on the exotic rainforest before I focused on my pitch black vision. Then I started running towards it. I knew that if the vision came back, I was going the wrong way.

Then I was standing still with my eyes still closed. I could feel Jasper hovering over my body, but I didn't flinch. I tried taking one step towards the north. A bright flash of Zafrina's face appeared. I quickly stepped back. Then I turned to the East. An unknown female vampire ready to pounce on a baby cougar. I retreated back to my little circle of blackness. I hoped desperately that this would work.

**Jasper's POV**

Kachiri finally appeared from the trees after Alice spend what felt like hours testing her "circle of darkness" theory. At least she got it right. Kachiri brought Nahuel with her when Alice was testing her last direction. That was a lot easier and faster than we thought. Good thing we stayed where we were.

"This is Nahuel," Kachiri introduced.

"A pleasure," Nahuel brought out his brown skinned hand, and I took it without hesitations. Since we were pushing luck already, why not push it to the maximum? We busted the envelope long before anyways.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, and this is my mate, Alice," I said in a casual but tense voice. Alice leaned in to kiss his cheeks. I scowled at the ground. If he weren't the only other half-vampire we know of in the world, I would've gladly killed him then and there. Alice must've seen him head and me smiling, so she stepped on toe. Again. _I should stop plotting things that'll make Alice angry… _I thought to myself.

"So I heard you needed my help?" he asked with a depressed voice.

"Extremely. May I ask why you're so… sad?" I asked, trying to phrase it properly. I didn't need my lover biting my head off.

He shook his head but spoke anyway. "My… aunt, Huilen… she…" He looked at the floor and something wet dropped down from his face. _A tear. _

Alice was immediately by his side, embracing him. I didn't think of a way to kill him now. With my whole family and many other beings on the death toll right now, I felt his pain completely.

"By who?" I whispered, trying to be soothing. His anguished eyes quickly turned into a deathly glare, and he jabbed his finger at the woman with her back against a tree a couple feet away. Guilt was clear on her face, and it was so strong I felt it in me, too.

"I'll be right back," I said to Alice and Nahuel. Something caught my arm as I was trying to keep a normal human speed. I needed the time to calm down.

"Jasper, I'll handle this," Alice said, "Trust me. I can deal with this." I sighed and put my arm around Nahuel's as I pecked Alice quickly on the lips. Alice walked towards Kachiri no faster than I did, maybe even slower.

I sent Nahuel a huge wave of calm and comfort, hoping that he'll find solace faster. He may have calmed down a little bit, but the sobs were still uncontrollable.

I couldn't believe that Kachiri would do something so cruel, and so randomly too. It deserved death. I really do hope Alice doesn't forgive her. But then again, she wouldn't want to hurt Zafrina or Senna. Unless they were just as wild and dangerous as Kachiri? Who am I to say? I'm wild and dangerous, too. Or I was, anyway.


	5. Yet Another Path

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe Kachiri would do something like that. She seemed tamest out of her whole coven! And I couldn't believe I didn't see this future. It was Nahuel blocking it, and I knew it. It was hard working with people I couldn't "see", but in my opinion, it was a good sacrifice.

I sighed as I walked towards Kachiri. She looked so vulnerable, there on her knees, with her face ducked into her chest. But if she could just kill Huilen out of the blue, she could do the same with me. Better to keep a strong defence first.

I looked back, stealing a peek at Jasper with his arms around Nahuel. He wasn't always like this, he never was, actually. He must've felt deep pain, to physically contact someone else to comfort them. Usually, he just sent them a wave of calm, and they would cool off.

My eyes focused themselves back to Kachiri. She suddenly moved from her unapproachable position on the floor to a crouch. My body showed no weakness. I've already seen the future, and I was going to win. I've already seen the burning pile of limbs beside the biggest tree nearby. I hated fighting, but it had to be done to keep myself alive. I would try to keep _her _alive. No guarantees, though.

"Kachiri," I spoke in a quiet but firm voice. I wasn't sure how close we were to civilization. "Why would you do such a thing? Kill Huilen, hurt Nahuel, and possible cost the lives of my _family_ and many others!" I gave up on the quiet voice. It simply couldn't do here, just like the way my outfits didn't fit in with the forest.

"You said you needed help," she snarled, "Here's your help."

"But why did you kill Huilen! We needed her, too!" I threw up my arms.

"She was getting in the way. Over protective. Just like you and your mate there. Over protective of your so-called _family._ Can't you just call it a coven?"

"No," I retorted, "Because we are a family. We love each other so much we would die for them. And all _you _do…" my voice broke. I pulled myself together before I started sobbing tearlessly.

"Like I said, she was getting in the way. She wouldn't let Nahuel go help your _coven_," she hissed

"You could've waited for us." My voice suddenly lowered. It was becoming menacing instead of angry. So Jasper wanted me to kill her, not scream at her.

"You said you wanted to act fast. I did act fast." She was twisting everything I said around.

"You really want it don't you?" I said in the darkest tone I could manage.

"Want what?" she asked, with curious eyes suddenly glowing. For an Amazon, she was extremely stupid. Huh. She was right.

"So you said you weren't the brightest, eh?" I quoted her. She gave me a puzzled look. I quickly flashed a grin at Jazz, hoping Kachiri would notice. Then she would know what was coming. Better to make it as painful as possible. If she were the last creature I killed, I wanted to have fun with it.

It was extremely unlike me to think like that. I was never much of a sadist, but when someone ruins my perfectly unorganized plans, it's a whole other story. I sounded like Jane.

I slipped from my casual stance to an offensive crouch. Jasper was suddenly beside me, and Nahuel was still quietly sobbing by the other tree, but at least he was able to stand up.

Kachiri slowly backed off. Her confident bright crimson red eyes were now turning into a vulnerable deep burgundy.

Jasper didn't need Edward's ability to know my plans. We talked with our eyes, silent but effective. Rose and Emmett on the other hand, did everything quite physically. No need to elaborate on that.

My mate lunged at Kachiri at a speed that was fast even for a vampire, making him completely invisible for two seconds. Even though I wanted to take my time and slowly tear her apart, Jasper reminded me that we didn't have the time. We still had a chance at that time.

I heard the ear-splitting shriek from Kachiri when Jasper tore off her arm. I jumped on her shoulders and twisted her head off like a loose screw. Another deadly scream.

"Go to Nahuel," Jazz said to me as searched the nearby trees for dry wood. I quickly nodded and sprinted to the half-vampire. His hands were covering his ears with horror, his eyes filled with pain and fear.

I put my arm around him and picked him up and cradled him. I ran about a mile away, then set him down on the ground, and he curled up in a ball and started sobbing quietly.

I rubbed his back soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong," I said quietly, trying not to startle him, "Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I couldn't," he tried to say through his sobs, "I couldn't stand to see…" I understood without him saying the whole thing. _I should've taken him here before we started to hunt Kachiri,_ I said to myself.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I should have brought you away earlier…"

"It's okay," he whispered. He pushed himself slowly off the ground and wiped away his tears. Nahuel straightened himself and looked away. His eyes were still partially swollen and red from the tears, but he stood tall and proud.

"Now give me a minute to see if Jasper is done with…" my voice slipped into silence. I let my visions take over and searched for Jasper. The burning pile of limbs was becoming smaller. The crackling fire would burn to unrecognizable vampire ashes in the rainforest, and would gradually wash away with the precipitation value in the area.

"We should head back now," I said after a couple minutes of solace with Nahuel, "I don't want to waste any time. Would you still like to help my family? You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Of course, I don't want any more murders happening."

"Murder is an understatement in this case. I would call it Massacre." I laughed lightly at my cold joke. Nahuel just nodded.

"Want me to carry you? It'll be faster," I threw out a smile that usually made people laugh and comforted. It wasn't a "usually" kind of day.

"No, I'm not so slow myself." He avoided all eye contact with me.

"I'll run slower so you can keep up." He scowled at the ground then. I didn't think it was offensive, but he might have thought otherwise.

"I have to warn you," he said while we were running, "Kachiri might be stronger than you think she is."

"Don't worry, Nahuel. Jasper will finish her. I've seen it."

"Well, you're the future seer. Better not bet against that."

"Kachiri isn't the smartest out of them anyway. She wouldn't think of anything Jasper can come up with," I assured him.

"It's all a mask," he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"She's the most manipulative being I've ever met. She makes… Hitler look like Ghandi."

"Even if she were that bad, I doubt she could make Hitler look good," I scoffed.

"Hitler had a thing that made him have followers. He didn't make the people he was going to kill like him. He made the Jews fear and despise him. But Kachiri, she plays with your feelings!"

I laughed half-heartedly and picked up speed. Nahuel was able to keep up. "That's just Jasper, silly. He can control your emotions." I smiled at him, but his forehead still contained lines.

"I didn't say _emotions,_ Alice. I said feelings. There's a slight difference between the two. One minute she acts like your… what do you Americans call it? Best friend, yes?"

"Best friend. Someone you can share secrets with."

"Yes, that. Then the next, she murders your loved ones and someday, she'll kill you!" He stopped running. I didn't know half-vampires would get tired, so I sprinted back to the place he was resting.

"Do you need to rest?" I said, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I can't scream and run at the same time I guess," he looked at the ground. So he was afraid to show weakness, afraid to be _too _human. He didn't know how much we wanted to be exactly that. If we were, we'd be happily under our graves right now. But then again, I would be just left to rot after James drained me if the old vampire didn't change me. I wished I could meet him.

"I'll carry you. Something is changing. I don't care if you'll try to thrash out of my arms. I'll just hold you here with my mighty grasp. Arms of steel, baby!" I tried to cheer him up, but you could definitely hear the tension in my voice.

He didn't say anything. Nahuel just got into my petite arms and blushed the whole way there. We were also completely noiseless.

The future was suddenly on a different path. It was becoming an ominous blur. That was when I really started _sprinting._ I was getting anxious for my Jasper now. Maybe Nahuel was right. Maybe Kachiri was just a really good actress. We all were. After a couple hundred years of living a fake life, you develop a talent.

"How old did you say Kachiri was?" I said, afraid of the answer.

"About 300. I was still the physical age of 12 when I first met her." She has been around almost as long as Carlisle. She would have almost as much knowledge, too. Now I was really scared. I tried to dig for more information.

"So you've known her for long?"

"Yes, A little over two hundred years. She threatened Huilen that she would kill me too if we told people her secret."

"Secret? What secret?"


	6. Revealed Half

_Previously…_

"_How old did you say Kachiri was?" I said, afraid of the answer._

"_About 300. I was still the physical age of 12 when I first met her." She has been around almost as long as Carlisle. She would have almost as much knowledge, too. Now I was really scared. I tried to dig for more information._

"_So you've known her for long?"_

"_Yes, A little over two hundred years. She threatened Huilen that she would kill me too if we told people her secret."_

"_Secret? What secret?" _

**Alice's POV**

"Long story short, Kachiri has a human friend that knows about her being a vampire. Only Huilen and I know. Even Senna and Zafrina have no idea what's been going on."

"Tell me more about Zafrina and Senna," I said as I pushed my legs to its limits.

"Well, Zafrina is very calm and welcoming, even though she looks all tough and aggressive on the outside. Senna… she's really shy, that's it. But very proud to be who she is. That's why you always see her standing tall with her head up."

"But _they _never tried to hurt you right?"

"No, only Kachiri." Another tear fell from his eye. The speed blow dried it like my Porsche in light rain.

I felt Jasper's scent; we were close. I caught a glimpse of his blonde hair now and then, he was moving with such speed and agility I was hard for even me to see him clearly.

"Any more information about Kachiri's friend?" I said, trying to distract Nahuel from his thoughts.

"His name was Jesùs. Young Brazilian, nineteen I think. She called him _Chuy_. Jesùs was really committed to Kachiri. He let her feed on him, seduce him at random times. He was a good looking guy. He could've passed as a vampire. I didn't know if Kachiri felt something for him, or if she was just using him like he used Huilen." His calm tone suddenly turned angry.

"It's okay. Jasper will be done before we even get there," I comforted, though I wasn't sure. The future was not… well. More like unclear. "So, continue about this Chuy boy," I let him ramble on about Jesùs, the man who was now constantly going to blood banks for donors, since he was lacking so much blood.

"Jesùs had a girlfriend at the time. She found out that he was cheating on him. She got so angry that she moved out of the country. A rich and pretty girl she was…"

"How do you know what they look like?" I really didn't care much about this Jesus crap. We were just getting close to Jasper and I didn't want to feel anxious when he was around. Then he'd spend days comforting me. Kachiri was somewhat right. All the Cullen men were too overprotective. I sighed.

"Kachiri had pictures of him and his past. All stolen. She used to brag about it all the time, how she has a human friend to feast on when we didn't."

"She really isn't the person people think—" my breath suddenly escaped me. I was gasping, my legs stopped moving. I was standing still—and vulnerable—on the tree line of the clearing. I slowly let Nahuel out of my arms, who looked like a little boy seeing his mother getting taken away for shooting his father. Yes, it was that bad. Tears were already falling out of his eyes.

"Wait here," I whispered to Nahuel as I dropped him off at a tree. He just nodded and sat down and ducked his face into his chest. He was only a boy, physically, even though he was at least a century older that I was. I wanted to cry too, and let everything out.

I sprinted into the center of the clearing.

"I'm okay, really," the Texas accented voice said. I pulled my mate from the ground. He was now crippled with only one leg connected to his body, fresh bite marks staining his neck and arms.

"The hell you are," I retorted. I forgot about Kachiri for a minute. I picked him up easily and he winced and tried to stand himself up. Always trying to be the bigger man. "You," I said firmly, "will not try to be all chivalrous and spunky for the next few hours."

He grimaced back at me but didn't try to break free from my arms. I frowned as I looked at him.

"So did you deal with Kachiri?" I said, trying to cheer him up by complimenting his fighting skills.

He nodded his head back, gesturing at a pile of burning fire. I stroked his hand gingerly then moved to his scarred chin, "You always know how to end 'em, don't you?"

The only reply I got was a thin smile. I sighed as I dropped him off beside Nahuel.

"She's still alive?!" Nahuel screamed. I covered his mouth.

"You have to be quiet. Kachiri got to Jazz when he was trying to start the fire. But good old Jasper knows his ways around fighting. He dealed with her when he got pretty multilated himself." Jazzy gave me a toothy grin. "I'd better go find that leg of yours," I scowled at him as I stood up. This time, Nahuel had his arms around Jasper's bitten shoulders. They both had their eyes closed and Nahuel had his head on Jasper's shoulder. They looked like adoptive brothers. Two men that had nothing in common comforting each other.

"I sprinted back to the emotionless, bland clearing. I felt like a barbarian, holding my mate's leg like that. A canibal. I looked back at the fire that was dimming. I tried to keep my feet from moving towards it, but gravity was unable to plant me to the ground.

I shuffled around the burnt ashes a little, and then something caught my eye. It was a deformed gold locket, in the shape of a square. I could recognize it right away. An original; I had a similar one, too. It was the necklace that I never took off after my _rebirth, _if you want to call it that. I then added a charm that Jasper gave to me onto the chain.

My hands moved lithely on the locket, prying it open in one try. In it were two photos. One of Jesùs—I could tell it was him because it was a young man who was tan and _very _muscular. he never could've passed for a vampire though.

I scanned my eyes to the photo beside it. It was of Kachiri herself, and someone very familiar. A female, human of course. She was pale already, but not very beautiful. She had short black hair that hung straight down that ended at her shoulders. They were both smiling a fake smile, only for the camera.

A memory suddenly flashed to me. A photo of myself in the local newspaper of Biloxi, confirming my sudden death. It was the same face as the one in the golden locket. I pulled in a shocked gasp.

Kachiri was my _creator? _It could've been anyone. But life decided to put that hell of a being's venom in my body. Without her I wouldn't have met Jasper, but if she was kind enough to save me from James, why did she have to kill Huilen? Self-hatred filled my body for a couple of minutes, just because I was physically connected to the vampire that ruined my plans to save the family.

I looked up at the starry sky, wishing that the day could just end faster. Jasper was still waiting with Nahuel back at the tree, and I had his severed leg that I needed to heal fast.

I jogged lightly down the path of monstrous trees, and found Nahuel sleeping on Jasper's lap and my mate with his eyes wide open. They were calm, though. Thinking eyes.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Poor Nahuel. I flexed my leg and my hand instinctly started rubbing it. It hurt bad. Alice appeared from the tree line with my leg and something gleaming in her other hand. I gave her a puzzled look. He sympathetic eyes and my pain made me unable to speak.

"Let's get you fixed so we can get on the road again," Alice whispered into my ear. She was always so enthusiastic and… happy. There's no other word to describe it. She was not escatic all the time, but not gloomy, either. Just in between.

She pecked me quickly on the lips before she gingerly lifted Nahuel from my lap and set him down beside me. Alice then made him a pillow out of dried leaves. Always so considerate. I wished I could be even a little more like her sometimes.

You have the ultimate masochist—or in my family, I was sadly known as the "emo"— dating the craziest optimist in the world. I avoided Alice's eye contact and let my eyes zone out into the deepest of the forest.

"So now you're not talking to me, or looking at me?" Alice suddenly broke in.

"I was just thinking," I said and gave her a tight but sincere smile.

"About what?" she said as she coated my severed leg with her venom. I grinned.

"How an "emo" like me can be with a person like you."

"If vampires can exist, so can we," she giggled despite the horror we were currently in right now.

I pulled her in with my still functioning arms to give her a passionate kiss. She pulled out unexpectedly.

"As much as I want to continue…" she started.

"We don't have the time right now." I sighed and looked at Nahuel. "Better get me on both feet before it's too late. How much time left?"

"Ten days. We'll use that time to navigate our way back. We don't have our passports with us and we don't have enough time to get Jenks to whip us up new ones." Alice was distracted. Her sun tinted eyes kepted glazing to her right hand where a gold chain hung between her thumb and index.

I let my fingers etwine with hers and slowly revealed her palm. A locket. Identical to the one already hanging from her neck. I let my long fingers brush across the one hanging on her collarbone, beside the engraved one I gave her.

"Alice…" I said.

"Open it."

I used my fingernails to pry open the square shaped locket. There was a picture of a young man, and another picture of Kachiri and Alice, smiling.

I gasped, "So, _Kachiri _is your creator?" She shrugged. "I thought James killed your creator decades ago!"

"I don't know how I didn't recognize her. I've looked at my locket milliards of times before." She took off the chain hanging from her neck and opened hers. The picture was gone. It was there no longer than a week ago. I've seen Alice open and close the locket as she was fidgeting around the vase of flowers.

"It's gone…" she said.

I gave her Kachiri's locket and put my arms around her. Nahuel was right. That Amazon was the most devious being alive. If only the human who came up with the idea of the carrot tanner were a little more like her.

But then again, if the world were like that, wouldn't we just lie to each other about everything? Until truth no longer exists, and it's just lie after lie.

**A/N: Reviews are loved! And if you have any predictions, go ahead and tell me! (: **


	7. Letting Loose

**Chapter Six : Just some simple brotherly bonding and some more.**

_**Alice's POV**_

"The past is the past," I said after a couple of long, silent tick tocks.

"You're right," Jasper said.

"If we take off now, we might still get there in time."

I let my venom fall on the edges of my mate's severed calf, and some more on the joint of his knee. I pulled his lower leg back and sent it crashing onto his knee. Nahuel winced.

"I don't know how you can go through that without screaming," Nahuel whispered. Jasper just chucked back as a response.

"I mean, someone's pretty much shoving marble up your leg! How can that not hurt?" He rambled on about pain and kneecaps for quite a while.

"You get used to the pain," Jasper finally said. He just rolled his eyes and rested against the tree while I pulled my venom-coated tongue up and down his left leg. Nahuel respectfully—or under naïve, childish thoughts—looked away while I went through that process.

Jasper then whispered into my ear, "Halfling boy here is feeling incredible disturbed." I giggled back at him.

When I was done with the wounds—notice the "s"—I rubbed his thigh and told Jazz to get up.

"She got me _bad,_" he said while shaking out the pain that was still searing in his leg and neck. I just ran my hand down his back soothingly and guided him North.

"C'mon Nahuel, we need to get on the road," I said to the man leaning against the same tree he's been at for the past 24 hours. _Another day wasted…_ I thought.

"I hope you're a good swimmer, boy," Jasper said, extremely amused.

A big wave of angst and embarrassment came off him, and I didn't need Jasper to know. It was all in his eyes.

"Um… About that…" he kicked his own foot, "Maybe I can run instead? I'm much faster and—" he tried to say.

"I'll carry you," Jasper cut in.

"No, it's alright, really! I can swim I'm just not as fast as I am running."

"You let Alice carry you. I should be allowed, too."

He let grumpily kicked a stone and glared at the ground.

"Never mess with a Cullen, dude. One thing you got to learn," I said.

_**Jasper's POV**_

We entered the ocean at around four in the morning, the quietest time in this area. As a tribute to Bella, we jumped off a high cliff to shake off some of the stress. You guessed it; it Alice's idea.

My wife quickly stopped by a little boutique in the town and bought us all swimsuits so that our wet clothes wouldn't slow us down, and it would seem more normal if we needed to stop by a beach to get a few things.

"Won't sharks come attack me if I have photographic fish all over my trunks?" Nahuel asked, comfortable with talking to Alice and I, now.

"No, Sharks don't like to eat two dimensional fish," I scoffed and mock punched him.

"At least you don't have tropical flora on yours. And yours isn't red," I continued as I looked down on my shorts.

"I may have made a little mistake about your colour…" Alice said, embarrassed about her fashion faux pas. "But here," she continued taking things out of the bag and threw us each a black long sleeved rash guard, in case the sun came out and we needed to go near humans.

She herself had a light purple racer back bikini top and a plain white sport bikini bottoms. Alice had her own fuchsia rash guard slung over her shoulder at the moment.

"I really don't understand why we can't take a plane," Nahuel said for the third time in the past five hours.

I sighed and tucked my messy, salty hair behind my ear. "Do you have a passport?"

"No, but…" he said again. "Fine. We'll swim." He scowled at the ground and I clapped his back. I pulled on my rash guard as the sun was rising, and Alice followed.

"I have an idea, and I'm pretty sure it won't take any more than ten minutes of our time," Alice bubbled. She threw her skinny arms around my friend and I, which gave her the need to jump.

She didn't hesitate for us to ask questions. "Let's go cliff diving." My face lit up and Nahuel's filled with confusion.

"C'mon Halfling, we'll explain on the way." I developed a new nickname for my new friend, and it suit him well, even though Nahuel hated it.

We walked human speed towards the shore, and then I found the perfect build of rocks for us to jump off. It was rough, but it concaved, so diving towards the sharp rocks wouldn't hurt Nahuel.

"It's perfect," Alice whispered as if she were in her own world, pointing to the boulder with green flora and fauna growing over it. "Let's go," she sprinted towards the cliff without warning, so Nahuel and I followed behind her, making sure we didn't leave traces of our feet on the sandy beach. That required speed that Halfling boy couldn't achieve, no matter how hard he tried, so I offered—forced—him to be carried, again.

Alice was a good ten feet ahead of us. Getting a good grip on the rocks without fracturing them. I didn't do as good. After Nahuel's failed attempts at climbing the cliff with speed, I couldn't just stand there laughing and wasting time. He had to climb on my back and he was holding on to my neck a little too tight for me to keep my balance.

My fingers broke one of the rocks when I accidentally gripped it too hard, and we slipped down a metre or two. At that time, I knew it was going to take a while, and I was getting irritated.

"Loosen your arms, Halflin'!" I shouted at him before chiming bell laughter erupted lightly from the air.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is for me, since I'm technically older than you, but I can't even climb up this giant thing you people call a cliff?" he raged back.

I just ignored him and kept climbing. After my hands slipped a couple more times, we finally reached the top of the cliff. For the first time in my life, I was actually exhausted. I laid flat on my back and felt the warm sun tingle my face.

"Jazzy!" Alice scolded, "Get your lazy butt off the ground. We have a lot of swimming to do!"

"Yeah, _Jazzy!_" mocked Nahuel, but got a slap on the head by Alice which made me chuckle.

"Only I'm allowed to call him that," my lover warned.

"Yes, ma'am," he quickly shut up and looked away.

As much as I wanted to lie there for even a few more minutes, I knew time was worth so much more than money at that moment. My arms steadily pushed my body up without a struggle, and I dusted off my still-dry trunks. I rolled up the sleeves of my rash guard since I already got a few minor rips at the rims of the shirt.

"Oh, dear. You ripped your protection against the sun," her fingers trailed on the little holes barely visible to human vision. "But I guess there's nothing we can do about it now," she turned to face the ocean, and a cool breeze hit us. The sun was slowly coming up, and it was beautiful.

Alice stood between Nahuel and I and grasped out hands tightly. "Don't let go till I say so, understand?" she said calmly, still facing the sun. Nahuel shuddered as my mate took three steps back to gain some speed so we would end up farther into the ocean by this one jump.

"Ready?" she looked to both sides. I nodded and flashed her what I hoped was a dazzling smile. Halfling's expression was blank. Then he delivered a curt nod.

We sprinted forward and dived headfirst into the open sea. It was tinted a light turquoise by the clear skies, and the second we plunged into the deep waters, I opened my eyes. This was just like snorkelling, which I had the liberty to experience _and _enjoy in my vampire days with the Cullens. It was such a wonder, how all these creatures with no eyes or ears could survive under the cool liquid and still look so beautiful.

My fingers were still locked with Alice's when all three of us pulled our heads up at the same time. First, there was silence. Then, to my surprise, Nahuel started laughing first. Alice and I quickly joined in; never imagining such an activity would be so much fun. The former Isabella Swan _could_ be creative.

My beautiful pixie ran her hand through her now tangled hair, and she didn't have a problem with it. She said that "beach hair", which was pretty much salt infused into your poor locks, would be the next in-style.

"Nahuel, just to get you prepared… this journey back will take about eight days of swimming non-stop. The other two is for stopping at land to get new clothes. Our clothes will surely get damaged badly when it's been going through water at high speed," Alice explained slowly, trying not to get Halfling boy all nervous and wanting to run back to the Amazons and hide under a rock for the rest of his life.

"That's intense. I'll try to keep up, I guess. All I can say at this point." He shrugged while egg beating in the water.

"Oh, no. No way in hell, are you swimming yourself. That would immediately add another five days to the ten days we very carefully planned out to make it there right on time," I quickly said before he decided that being with us was embarrassing.

"Jasper, did I ever tell you that I hated you and your emotion manipulating gift?" he said in a slaphappy voice.

"Nope, but I can remember that you told me you loved me, one morning," I said, having fun teasing my friend. I honestly considered him as a brother now. I would go through death just to keep him alive. He was a lot like Emmett, yet the exact opposite. Nonetheless, he was warm and made Alice and I smile once we really got to know him.

"I'm usually conscious in the morning, and I'm not an alcoholic," he rolled his eyes. "Even though I hate to admit…" his voice turned drowsy and concupiscence, "I love you, Jasper."

I quickly ducked myself underwater to hide the hysterics I was having. When I resurfaced, Nahuel tackled me and held me underwater before Alice pulled her away.

"You two!" she yelled, "Stop fighting! Nahuel, get on Jasper's back. Jasper, follow me," she order before she took off on our incredibly long journey.

Once she was out of earshot, I growled to Halfling, "Now you've done it."

"I heard that!" screamed the distant voice. "Get your legs kicking, Jasper!" she shouted again.

I sighed and slung Nahuel on my back and warned him if he were to cling onto my neck to even half the strength he was using at the cliff, I would shake him off and drown him. He took it incredibly serious, even though I meant it as a joke. His hands laid on my shoulders, only touch enough so that he wouldn't be pushed off by the speed.

Since Alice was swimming a little slower than her usual "rush hour" speed, I caught up easily.

"Sorry about fighting with Nahuel, dear," I apologized once I figured out that Alice wasn't exactly happy with me. It didn't take me very long, many thanks to my extra give that I often saw as a burden.

"We're already off schedule," she growled quietly, still not meeting my eyes.

"It was only twenty minutes, Alice!" her annoyance with Nahuel and I affected myself also, which made me irritated with her. As I said before, my extra sense was a burden at times.

"A lot can happen in twenty minutes with the Volturi, Jasper!" she stage whispered. Nahuel was trying not to be in the conversation; trying to avoid the blame, just as I thought. Though, if I were in his position, I would do the same.

"I'm really sorry Alice, I really am," I said sincerely, with regret filling my voice.

"Am much as I want to just scream at you like a petulant teenager going through a really bad mood swing, I'm sorry, too. I just saw another vision. The only good path is getting blurrier by the second, and I don't think that it's because of Nahuel," she fluttered her legs faster, then switched to a quieter breast stroke.

"Oh, Alice. Just try not to look, all right, honey? We've already done as much as we can, so we have to leave the rest to fate…"

Nahuel remained as silent as a pebble. He was afraid, I would know. He was afraid of death, and the Volturi. And with his lack of confidence and the loss of his aunt, knowing that half the vampire population depended on him left him breaking down at random times. It was horrifying to watch, and heart wrenching to feel.

It felt as if I was running out of my "calmness", as I was using it so often. The anxiety got worse by the day. It seemed that we wouldn't get there in time, and our clothes were getting torn faster than Alice would've thought.

Even the best of brands and qualities would get horribly damaged after a day of swimming that Alice herself opted for the cheaper beachside boutiques.

We had five days left, and we were just at the border of San Diego and Tijuana, Mexico. The extra stops for attire slowed us down quite a bit, and Nahuel couldn't take any more time at sea; after all, he was still half human.

"Why don't we just swim naked?" he exclaimed after Alice decided to make another trip to shore for new swimwear.

"It'll be kind of hard if we show up in that clearing completely bare, wouldn't it? Quit complaining, Nahuel. This should be a good thing for you, since you get seasick and prune-y," Alice glared at him; she was losing her patience and very stressed, just like the rest of us.

We didn't even know if we were going to make it there in time, much less save everyone. You can't possibly get any lower than that.

**A/N: I just want to tell y'all that I've finished the story up to chapter ten, so there will be daily updates for the next four days! I know that that will make all my subscribers happy. I know that I read a lot more fan fictions before I signed up for an account, so just for you guys who don't have an account, I do allow anonymous reviews. **

**Question of the day : What is the weirdest memory you had with your sibling? If you don't have a brother or sister, you can tell me your weirdest memory of a friend you consider as family. **


	8. Death

**Alice's POV**

There was a space between the two "teams", if you want to call it that. That line formed by gravity would clearly lead to extreme massacre if one crossed it. Japser had his arm around me, and I held Nahuel's hand gingerly, because I knew if I squeezed too hard—which I would; I would've been shaking with fear then—I would break his hand.

We were still a couple of miles away from the actual clearing. The snow left a thin layer on the ground, but the trees still remained that beautiful evergreen colour. I just hoped I would live long enough to see them get covered with white fluff that brought everyone—except Bella, of course—joy.

I sighed with grief and nodded at Jasper. He lithely picked up Huilen and started sprinting silently towards that field that we used to have fun and fool around in. So many good memories blocked out by just this one tragedy, and if we lived past the next ten minutes, we'd never want to come back again.

_Edward, _I said in my head, knowing that he'd hear, _why don't you announce my heroic arrival? _My little brother was trying very hard not to lunge at Jane. Instead, he was politely asking Aro, to cease the fire. I chuckled. _Since when did this Cullen ever _ask_ for this crap? _

Before we stepped into the "battlefield", Jasper suddenly let Nahuel down and came at me with a giant bear hug.

"Alice, baby, if we survive this, I'll take you to mars," he said, sounding like he was about to burst into tears. I just giggled and pulled him into a kiss. I heard someone clear his throat.

"Sorry," I mumbled even though I wasn't at all.

I then heard faint voices.

"Peace dear ones. Let us hear him out," Aro said. Jane suddenly bared her teeth menacingly. It didn't look quite frightening. She looked like a five year old trying to scare away a butterfly.

"Why don't you join us, Alice," Edward called out. Show time. I kissed Nahuel on the cheek and Jasper on the lips, and then I walked slowly into the field. A loud murmur of "Alice! Alice!" broke out from the crowd, from the black cloaked ones and also from the side with the mutant wolves. Bella's face smiled with relief.

Jasper and Nahuel followed behind me, only a few steps away. I danced into "my side" and stopped beside Edward. They touched my arm then did the same with Jasper. They quickly turned back to the enemy right after. _Edward, I'm so sorry I left without any notice. Except for that thing you people call a goodbye note. _

_It's okay, _he said back in my visions.

Edward started speaking again, "And she does not come back empty handed," he said proudly, "Alice, why don't you introduce the witness you've brought?"

I shot a look back at Zafrina and Senna, who looked immensely confused by the missing figure.

"The time for witnesses is the past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Caius' snarl broke my train of thought.

Aro lifted his one index finger to silence Caius and gestured for Nahuel to talk. I patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"My name is Nahuel," he said self-consciously.

"Continue, Nahuel," Aro said, fascinated already. Caius, well, he just scowled. But then, I never really found a moment when he wasn't doing that facial expression.

"I'm a half-creature…" he turned back to me for help. I quickly stepped in.

"Nahuel has been travelling with Jasper and I for about a month. He is not nearly as strong as any of us, with the exception of the offspring of Bella and Edward. I believe they are the same species, if you want to call it that."

"So he's a weakling!" Caius cut in, "there's really not much point in keeping him then." He snapped his fingers for Felix to step in. I started panicking on the inside. Jasper, being the quick-witted man that he is, sent a wave of lust towards Felix. And just as he planned, he _fell in lust _with Nahuel.

"So… um… Nahuel was it?" Felix shuffled towards him as he backed away towards Jasper. "You want to… uh… go out to a club or something? Maybe tonight? Down in Port Angeles?"

The two ends of a crowd started laughing as if they were at a subway comedy show. Felix quickly shook it off and gave a questioning look. Nahuel just looked incredibly disturbed instead of frightened.

"Looks like your ultimate witness has something against gays," Edward said through a choked down laugh. I gave him a mock punch and he moved his focus back to the enemy.

"You!" Felix pointed at my mate, "I know what you're doing, so _stop it_." He marched forward towards Jazz, and even though he was taller than him by a couple of inches, Jasper looked straight at him in the eye. No crouch, no attack, no glare; no anything.

That lust for Nahuel rapidly changed to calm and fatigue. Felix looked like he was drunk. Jasper smirked at his accomplishment and Bella was suddenly getting a panic attack.

"Alice! Let's just finish the introduction and see if they'll keep us!" she glanced back at Nessie nervously. And with that, we were distracted for a mere second, and it started. The only people who could prevent this genocide didn't want to prevent it.

Many things happened all at once. Jasper slid into a crouch—offensive of course. Demetri was in his face in the same crouch and Felix was still not looking very sober. Nahuel was thrown behind me, eyes wide with fear, and everyone else behind us were suddenly lower to the ground with their knees bent. The wolves growled and snarled.

"Alec, Jane," Aro smiled at his death twins. He was the only one still standing normally out of the dozens of creatures in the field.

"Zafrina!" Jasper shouted. But it was too late. Jane had decided to attack her first and she was shrieking on the ground. That menacing grin of accomplishment finally appeared on her face, despite the day of failure she had.

"Bella. Bella!" I shrieked, "Get your shield up!" I was looking all over the place as people darted around me and attacking my loved ones. Thanks the werewolves, I lost the future of this fight. I thought it was a good sacrifice at the beginning, but now that the fight as started, the young ones didn't really know _who _to attack.

Edward and Rosalie were busy fighting off the cloaked ones while Bella struggled under pressure to get her shield up while Zafrina still grinded her back on the snow in pain. Senna was defending her and her sister; she was surprisingly a great fighter. Jasper was running all over the place, trying to help as many people as he could. No one attacked me. No one.

I sprinted towards Edward and Rosalie, and helped them fight off Demetri and Alec. I underestimated that boy; he physical skills were just as good as his mental ones. I couldn't say much about his sister, though. She just shocked everyone that came close to her.

Burning piles of smoke and fire were already forming. I didn't know if it was the guard, or the decent people on our side. It seemed like there were still a lot of the cloaked ones left, though. I didn't have time to shed a single tear for them, even if I could.

I noticed that two very important beings were missing. One was the point of this whole fight, and the other was her mate. _Jacob and Nessie. Edward, where are they?_

_Bella sent them away, to be safe. _

_So they ran?_

_Yes. _

_Good. _

After that, I heard an ear-splitting scream from beside me. Demetri stood with only one leg intact, and the sight was revolting. Edward quickly dismembered the rest of his body and took a classic lighter that belonged in _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and lit up the pile of vampire limbs.

"That was for you, Alice," he said with sorrow in his eyes and kissed my forehead.

All that came out of my mouth was, "Thank you." He turned his back and walked away.

I just wanted to cry at that time. My family and friends were sacrificing their lives for me and I was just standing here. No one tried to attack me. No one even got close to me.

Alec showed fear in his eyes the minute Demetri set on fire. Rose hissed at him and I bared my teeth. In one quick moment, he ran off to join his sister. I didn't quite understand why Alec hasn't made us all senseless yet. Maybe Caius wanted us to feel the pain?

Rosalie was just about to run off to try to kill him, but I stopped her.

"Jane will just make you drop dead," I said in her ear. She just nodded and snarled at the crowd that was forming beside us.

"Alice," Rose started, "Leave, right now! You know I love you, but go check up on everyone else, and tell Emmett I love him." She glared at the circle of Volturi forming beside us.

"But," I tried to argue.

"Alice…" she warned, "Get out of here!"

I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of through two big creatures. They let me go without a scratch on my hair. Bella was putting all her energy towards Jane and Edward as they stalked towards the little twin who was starting to look scared.

The little 13 year old girl hid behind her brother, afraid now. The wolves suddenly burst up behind her and pinned her down.

"Kate, go now!" Edward commanded before Felix came at him at full force. I screamed with hate as he pulled off my favourite brother's arm in one try. I hissed and jumped on his shoulders and tried to twist of his head, but four hooded men grabbed my limbs as I thrashed and tried to struggle away from their hold.

They held me against my will and carried me to the top of a snowy tree where Carlisle sat along with Aro, Caius and Marcus. An unknown member of the guard held Carlisle's hands together, not that he would dare fight off.

"Alice," he said with kind relief.

"Carlisle," I whispered back. I had no idea what he was doing, being held captive, probably.

"Let go of me," I shouted at the men holding me. Aro nodded and they set me down—not that gently, I might add—beside Carlisle. I gave him a bear hug and he strangely stayed still, not returning my embrace.

"You do know that I would never attack you, Aro. This," he used his head to gesture to the man holding his hands, "is completely unnecessary."

"You're right," he replied, "Go help Felix, Santiago," he said to the so-called guard holding down my father.

Carlisle quickly put his arms around me and kissed the crown of my head three times.

I gasped and buried my eyes in Carlisle's chest as I saw the last limb on Edward being torn apart. My stupid masochistic brother wouldn't even let out a scream to prepare me. Not that that would make anything better. I stayed perched on the tree as I watched my favourite brother burn to ashes next to my new sister.

"Bella, Edward," I sobbed in my knees. I wish I could just cry for real. It'd be much easier to just let everything out. Carlisle put his arms soothingly around my shoulders, but he didn't say anything.

"Aro, please," he begged, "Can't you just stop the fight going down there?"

"They quite well deserve it. They killed the best of my guard; Jane, Alec, Demetri…"

Carlisle's anger was building. "Do you have any idea how hypocritical you sound right now? You're _massacring _all of my family and friends! Why do you even want to keep me? _I_ allowed Nessie to happen! Just let me go back down and let your damn guard kill me, too."

"Carlisle, please. We've been friends for a long time. I don't want to kill you," Aro said.

"But I want to kill you," I mumbled.

"Alice, honey," Aro said, "Your powers are incredible to me. You don't have to join the guard but, it's nice to know that you'll still be considering."

"I'll join your guard when hell freezes over. I'll probably just be a Jane replacement anyway."

"That's my girl," Carlisle whispered in my ear and rubbed my shoulder.

"Who is _that?_" Caius suddenly said as I scowled. "The blonde man without a top, but with a lot of scars…"

"Jasper," Carlisle and I gasped at the same time.

"I'm feeling generous today," Aro rambled, "Felix!" he shouted from atop the tree. His _minion _suddenly appeared from nowhere. Damn, he was fast.

"Fetch that man, will you, dear?" he pointed at Jasper when I hissed.

"Of course, master," he nodded and jumped straight down the 20 foot high tree.

"Of course, master," I mimicked, "what a bitch."

"Alice… just don't. He's only saving him," Carlisle said soothingly. Then his thoughts changed track. "Esme…" he said sadly and looked down to the fight.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know I promised daily updates but I didn't have the time to even turn on my laptop. I went to see Orphan last night and it was disgusting. I closed my eyes for half the movie! Yeah, I'm a wimp. Okay now, here's your question of the chapter : Would you sacrifice yourself for someone you love? Leave me a review; tell me your favourite parts and quotes!**


	9. Saviour

**Jasper's POV**

Where was Alice? She was just here, fighting a few minutes ago. I tried to avoid the thought of Alice being one of the many burning piles of unidentified vampire parts. I started breathing hard. It was very likely the truth.

My family of many years was getting killed one by one out here, and all I could think of the inevitable truth. I groaned at my selfishness. Where was Carlisle? Esme was getting killed out there, but her mate wasn't defending her. I had no right to judge, though.

_Oh, Please don't be what I think happened… _I growled at the thought. It was always easier to fight when I had a larger reason to. I walked straight ahead, knocking down and tearing apart two random Volturi vamps without even going into a crouch. I didn't bother to burn them.

I started sprinting towards Esme as fast as I could, because she was the closest one to me. A small group of "the other side" were circling me. I quickly bent my knees and glared at the crowd forming around me.

"Esme, run!" I screamed over other shrieks of pain and growls of anger.

I lithely spun onto one of their shoulders and twisted his—or her—head off. I quickly lit it before the venom could get to my arm. I jumped from shoulder to shoulder and tried to ignore the tragedy happening around me, outside the circle.

I was glad I was fast enough, or else I would be dead meat by now. Or more precisely, a dead pile of ashes. My technique was to tear off their heads first, and burn them right away.

When they figured out my strategy, I decided to let them try to get me and let down my guard a bit. I really did love fooling with their brains. I chuckled as I sent a wave of random happiness to one half, and guilt to another. One half looked at the ground, not meeting each others eyes.

The other just started skipping on the spot with smiles plastered on their faces but anger in their deep crimson pupils. As if that shade of colour could show anything but anger. I did know that I was being a hypocrite. I survived on

Human blood and had those burgundy eyes once in a lifetime.

I was already done with the group after a few minutes. There were about ten more burning piles added to the many in the field. I smirked at my accomplishment.

"What am I doing? I have so much more to do!" I shouted to myself aloud.

Then I heard raged shouting. "Let go of me!" I saw a female thrashing in Felix's arms.

"Esme!" I screamed the second time in ten minutes. I sprinted straight to her, shaking off all the people who grabbed onto me. I earned a couple bite marks, thanks to my carelessness. I should've saved my meticulousness for now, since there was actually someone I wanted to _save_.

"Take you hands off of her!" I shouted while ripping off someone's arm. Then a big bulky man got a hold of my ultimate weapon: my arms. Technically, my teeth were pretty important too, but before I could bite someone, I had to hold them down first.

"Let me go, Felix," I growled quietly.

"Sorry man, Master's orders. If I don't obey…" he used his free hand and pretended to slit his throat. Like that'll do any good.

"If you do obey, the same thing will happen to you. And make _them_," I jabbed my finger at the people holding down Esme, "let her go. She didn't do anything. If you want to take someone, take me."

"I'm taking you already." He smiled at me. I just bared my teeth.

He said something on the lines of "taking her somewhere" in Etruscan to the two vampires holding a thrashing Esme. Their _masters _must've made them learn the ancient language so they could communicate without letting the enemy know what they were talking about.

But to their misfortune, I knew some of the basics that I asked Carlisle, who learned Etruscan from Aro and his brothers, to teach me. At least I knew that they were going to keep Esme for a little longer, so I had time to brew up a plan to save my adoptive mother.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," I whispered, "I won't leave you hanging, I promise."

"It's okay, Jazz. You tried." I disapproved her forgiveness. I didn't deserve it at all.

After Esme got pulled so far into the tree line that I couldn't see her anymore, I started talking while being pushed and held captive like a weakling. "So, uh, Felix? Where were you planning to take me?" I asked like I was talking about the weather.

"Just up to that tree," he said nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Okay…" I said, confused. I could feel amusement coming off of his body. Everyone else was either angry or confused. I didn't think killing me would be any easier on a tree. I sighed. I caught Carlisle and Alice's scent when we were getting near.

A strong wave of hope came off of me, and it affected Felix also. His eyes sparkled as if he were looking forward to something that usually didn't happen. It was simply revolting.

"No, were not going to kill you. I have a whole bunch of other crap that my Masters want me to do, so why don't you just run up that pretty tree over there and… make yourself at home." Then, he sprinted away mumbling something on the lines of _life is so hard… too many things to do…_

I just shrugged I glared at him as I gave them a huge wave of fear. They just started running away—quite slowly, might I add.

As much as I wanted to run away to save myself, and as much as I thought this was a trap to lure me to my undignified end, I would take the chance for my Alice. I would sacrifice myself just to see her one last time. I would sacrifice myself just to feel her scent pervade me before I get ripped to shreds and burned to ashes.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted. I was hallucinating. There was no way that Alice was waiting for me perched on top and _alive. Please make this be real, _I chanted to myself.

"Oh, this is wonderful," a dreadful voice said, "Jasper is here!" Ew. Aro. At that minute, I was certain Alice was still intact, because there was no way in hell that I would dream of Aro alive.


	10. It's Not The End

_As much as I wanted to run away to save myself, and as much as I thought this was a trap to lure me to my undignified end, I would take the chance for my Alice. I would sacrifice myself just to see her one last time. I would sacrifice myself just to feel her scent pervade me before I get ripped to shreds and burned to ashes._

_"Jasper!" Alice shouted. I was hallucinating. There was no way that Alice was waiting for me perched on top and alive. Please make this be real, I chanted to myself._

_"Oh, this is wonderful," a dreadful voice said, "Jasper is here!" Ew. Aro. At that minute, I was certain Alice was still intact, because there was no way in hell that I would dream of Aro alive. _

**Alice's POV**

Jasper threw his body onto mine, and planted a billion little but intimate kisses on any visible part of my body. He lifted me up and sat me down on his lap, and then he wrapped his arms around me and pecked on last kiss on my ear.

"I'm so happy you're alive, you have no idea, Alice, baby. I'm utterly ecstatic," he bubbled.

"I was so worried, Jazz," I whispered, on the point of tears, but this time with relief.

Carlisle tried to look happy that Jasper was here, but you could tell that he was uncomfortable with the gleeful emotions coming off of Jasper and I.

He was still missing his other half, and there was nothing he could do about it. Jasper immediately went to Carlisle next, not needing his extra ability to know that our father needed the extra familial comfort.

After they shared a long embrace and a "whisper conversation," they pulled out at the same time and Jasper spoke.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get to Esme," he said louder, just enough that I could hear, but the Volturi brothers wouldn't.

I knew my father didn't want to show weakness, especially in front of the Volturi, but he started sobbing quietly.

"I'm so sorry," he quickly said and a wave of comfort pervaded our heads. "Sorry," he said again, "It seems like I can't focus on one person."

"It's fine, Jazz," Carlisle said between his dry sobs.

"No, it's not," I answered for him. I stood up on the thin branch that mysteriously held up all of us without snapping.

"I'm going to go get Esme," I told Aro, Caius and Marcus, "Don't you _dare _tell your so called fighters to stay away from me. I'd rather die." I glared at them.

"I'm going with you," Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time. Then they smiled for the first time in a long time and fist-pounded each other. Like father, like son.

We all looked down and saw Esme and a stranger trying to fight off Felix and some other Volturi. I winced when I saw someone jump towards Esme's neck and missed by an inch.

"No don't," Aro quickly said before we all jumped. I bet he wished that he kept that bodyguard. We stayed upright, easily balanced on the flimsy branch.

"Felix!" he shouted the name again, and in thirty seconds time, the brawny Emmett-esque vampire appeared perched up on the opposite branch. The thought made me want to break down, just because it was somewhat linked to the brother I could never talk to again, never play tackle football with ever again.

And with the thought of brothers, that made me think of Edward, who, after a good century of misery without a mate, finally found happiness. Then he had to have it all taken away from him all over again.

I hoped desperately that Carlisle was right. I wanted him to have a great after-life, find his human parents, stay connected with Rose and Emmett, enjoy forever with her Bella.

They all ought to have done enough to go to heaven. Rose, my sister, my best friend. She let the sadistic vampires rain down on herself alone, by forcing me to leave with her pained words. I would pray every night, apologizing to her for not being able to get her message to Emmett. But after all Emmett's done, the least God could do was keep them together. All he's done for his human siblings, all he's done for us. He brought joy upon us, always lightening up the mood. He was my walking sun.

Bella, my sister for only a few months, the klutz and the danger magnet; it wasn't her, that brought this tragedy upon us. It was… just fate. It was to prove that Carlisle's theory was correct. My siblings would come down from the cloudy Forks skies and tell me that life is great up there, and there's nothing to fear.

I would never see more visions about them. Their futures were to themselves, to share with no one. My brothers, my sisters; my best friends, they were. It would remain like that for all of eternity, even though they weren't exactly in the same universe as me.

Even though Rosalie offered to be Renesmee's godmother, and Emmett offered to be the godfather, I was sure that they would both offer Jazz and I the positions if they were harmed.

Bella would never let me live it down if I just allow Jacob Black and my niece run off to east nowhere and have no connection or memory of her Cullen family. I would do it for her; I would do it for Edward. I promised in my head that I would find their daughter and take good care of her before we handed her off to Jake.

"Yes, master?" Felix said. I wasn't focused on him. I was still looking down at the fight and obsessing of the fact that they would visit me in the night, whether I was thinking about them at the moment or not.

"Ready?" I whispered to Carlisle and Jasper. They nodded back. We were just about to slip our dirty feet off the tree when Felix's booming voice halted us.

"Don't jump yet! I'm going to get his mate, and… you guys can stay here and not get killed!" he rambled quickly.

I nodded slowly and sat down again. The Cullen men—the ones that were remaining, I should say—followed my lead.

I was glad the wolves left before they came to an un-heroic death. Life is way too precious to give up; I should know. At least Jake and Nessie were still alive. Or I hoped. They deserved to have a life outside this crazy vampire war. I would find her though.

Carlisle quiet cries of agony ceased a little, but little sniffles still escaped from him. Jasper and I rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Oh, suck it up, Carlisle," Caius smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Jasper growled.

Just when Carlisle was about to break down again, Felix appeared with Esme thrashing in his arms.

"Let go!" she shouted over and over again.

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaimed. The squirming immediately stopped. She jumped out of the rock-like body and into Carlisle's arms and kissed him passionately.

Usually we would've told them "the hotel is across the street" or "get a room," but Esme was just saved from a horrid death, we had to let them have their peace. It didn't mean anything if it were said without Emmett, anyway. I tried not to linger on their deaths, and marked a note in my head so we could get a proper grave for them.

After they pulled out of the kiss, Jasper and I joined the embrace. This bit of the Cullens was going to survive. One thing to be glad about.

The fight was slowly ceasing, more and more of those burning piles appeared. You see used and un-used matches lying in sparse areas in the clearing, and cigarette lighters and torn down trees.

Even without Jane and Alec, the Italian vampire force—a euphemism for sadistic killers, of course—was unstoppable. All of us were only able to end three of them. Alec, Jane and… Demetri.

I broke out in quiet sobs again. Jazz immediately tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Alice baby?" he asked, worried. Esme and Carlisle in their own little world right now; unable to hear or see the outside world, and talking with their eyes.

"Edward put the last bit of his strength to save… me." The response I got from my husband was a kiss on the top of my head.

"Demetri, wasn't it?" he said quietly after a while. I nodded in confirmation.

"Well we won't have to worry about getting tracked down that easily," Esme cut in. I focused on the words "that easily." Does that me that we still will be tracked down? I fervently thought so.

As the killing frenzy ended down below the treetops, people walked casually around the burning piles of limbs, some snickering and some spitting in them. It was downright _disgusting. _

Our witnesses weren't required to stay to _fight; _in fact, we encouraged them to leave if violence was involved. They all sacrificed themselves to save my family. God bless these innocent beings.

And the whole point was to put Renesmee to an end, but she was able to escape without a hair pulled out, or even tangled. If Jacob Black doesn't take good care of her for the time that she's alone with him, I'll rip him into pieces myself when I find him. In the back of my head, I was completely sure that he'll treasure Nessie like the only jewel in the world.

"You all are free to leave now. Carlisle?" Aro said after all fire was ceased. The clearing was a mess, but it contained an eerie silence. The field we used to play some inhuman baseball in was ruined, and it would be filled with grief. We would only come back to honour the beings that died, and for that reason only.

Carlisle glared back at the vamp leader that used to be one of his closest and first friends in the vampire world. He never knew how violent and sadistic they were. It seemed even more intense to the pacifist that we all knew he was.

"You're free to visit anytime with your mate. Same goes with you, Alice," he looked at me.

Carlisle didn't even care about a possible death when he said, "No. I will not ever consider it, much less agree to it." Then he jumped out of the tree with my mother in her arms without even looking at the ever smiling Aro.

The look on his face was priceless. His hand was motionless, expecting one of us to take it with the same smile always plastered on his face. Caius just snarled.

"Can we _please _leave?" Marcus said, extremely bored.

Jasper let out an angry snarl before he grabbed my hand and jumped off the high tree.

"It's not over," I caught Aro say before we were completely out of their sight.

He was right. It isn't over.

**A/N: This was an edited and better version of my first story, and it ended at this chapter in the first version. Instead of making a sequel, I'm just going to continue from here, because I have a couple more ideas, and I'm going to be smart this time, and write an OUTLINE! I hope y'all keep reading, it's just about to get good. Another apology : I completely forgot I had this chapter done! I didn't even see it until tonight. So I'm posting it now (: Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	11. Packing

**Alice's POV**

We weren't ready to mourn yet. We weren't ready to let them pass by, but we had to move.

"Alice, Jasper, go pack up your room. When you're done, you two can do Edward's old one. Esme and I will do our own and Rosalie and Emmett's. After we have everything packed up, we can all go to the cottage and pack some other things. Boxes are here, so you can each take a few. We'll decide which pieces of living room furniture we'll take later. We'll need to leave before everyone finds out about… the incident," Carlisle ordered as we listened intently.

I didn't want to leave. We didn't have the right to leave. We've made friends with so many, especially Esme. Then something popped into my mind.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, "What are we going to say to him? That we took her daughter away and he can never see her again? We can't do that to him!" I was just about to fall to my knees again when Jasper caught my shoulders.

Carlisle hid his eyes in the palm of his hand and rubbed his lids. "That's going to be a problem. Any ideas? We need to come up with a good excuse that won't make Charlie get a heart attack." he asked us.

"Alice?" Esme whispered to me. She gave me a pleading look.

"I've got nothing, sorry." I shrugged off my temper tantrum. I let my eyes trail to Jasper.

"Um…" he started, "A car accident? That seems to happen a lot with humans." We all shot him a "are you kidding?" look.

"First, we'd have to crash one of our vehicles, which isn't much of a problem, really. But what happened before the crash will be something Charlie would want to know. Third, Charlie's a police officer. Sure, car accidents happen all the time, but to have six people die randomly, Charlie will surely report it. Then before you know it, you have the CNN on our backs, and they have CNN in almost every country. The Volturi will see it and it _will _be the end for us. And by the time the reporters come, we'll be in some other remote place. How strange would that seem?" Carlisle rambled.

"Y'all didn't say that it had to be a good idea," Jasper looked away. I dropped my foot down ever so lightly on his toe and he grunted and jerked up to rub away the pain.

"If you think the idea is so dumb, don't share it," I warned him. He quickly apologized and we just stood there like dead creatures for a few long seconds.

"Let's just pack up. We'll move north. Somewhere in Canada, maybe," Esme kindly suggested.

"We don't have time to ask Jenks to make us some Canadian passports, and it'll take too long if we sign up for immigration papers," Jasper advised.

"We won't "exist", then," I was proud of my new scheme. "We'll run off to Canada, like Esme suggested. We can pretend to die. Burn up the house. Charlie will ask people to make our graves. We'll have somewhere to remember everyone else, it'll be easy. I know it's wrong to this to Charlie, but we can tell him everything after we find Nessie and Jacob. They are the priority right now."

"That's not what we usually do, and it'll make things a little confusing in the future, but I guess we really don't have a choice. We have to make sure Jenks doesn't know about our "deaths" though. It'd be hard for him to survive a heart attack and get our papers done at the same time," Carlisle agreed. When he gave us the OK, then we were set.

"Carlisle," Esme said, grasping his hand tighter, "We're going to need somewhere to stay. Maybe build another quick simple house so that we don't need to burn all our things…" I knew what she was talking about. She didn't want to burn Edward's piano. No one wanted the old antique to become a pile of useless ashes.

"I'll go with Esme to build the house. It'll be quick and easy, it should be done in 24 hours," Jasper volunteered. We nodded.

"Leave now. Come back the minute you finish. Don't bother making rooms yet. Just a space big enough to split into three areas when things cool down," I quickly added.

Jazz lifted my hand and kissed my fingers lightly before he followed Esme out the door. We haven't spoken to each other for a long time. A vision suddenly pervaded my head. I was talking to Jasper and he said, "Mars will have to wait."

During our search for Nahuel, he found out how to communicate with me by my visions. The same way Edward and I did for our private conversations. It was helpful.

Carlisle snapped me out of my reverie. "Alice, pack up your own room first. We'll decide what we'll keep and what we'll burn together," he said warmly. I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to go through all my past siblings' things alone. I would break down unknowingly.

I trudged towards the staircase that contained many memories while my adoptive father trailed on my heels. Many great memories. I remember when Edward pushed Jasper down these stairs as a joke but ended up breaking four steps. I was standing on the replaced ones that took Esme forever to find this very moment. I would never experience laughter like that ever again.

_That's enough Alice Cullen, _I said in my head; _Stop making it more tragic than it already is. The more you think about them, the more upset you'll be. Right now, our only goal is to find Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee, _I started chanting.

I picked up my pace and walked into the room Jasper and I shared. It was exactly the way we left it before we went to South America. No one entered it even; our scent was almost completely faded.

I threw all my brand new clothes into a box, and the worn ones into a big black plastic bag for charity. Then, I dismembered the bed frame and placed the mattress against the wall.

The boxes and bags went out the door, and would stay there until I finished packing everything else.

My hand trailed on the brass handle of the old oak bedside table, not wanting to look inside, but coveted the beautiful memories that would most likely thrust more pain upon my four foot ten body.

With the gentlest movement, I tugged open the drawer a centimetre, then stopped. I could spend eternity looking through the window of the past, when I only had twenty-four hours to pack up and leave my home.

The joints of my legs quickly bolted up and just as quickly bucked against the wall. I took three deep breaths before Carlisle appeared leaning by the door with a very concerned expression.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" he whispered without entering the room.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I'm almost done. Are we keeping the beds?" I asked just to change the topic. Carlisle knew what I was doing. He knew me well enough. He knew me well enough to know that I didn't like to hover over touchy subjects.

"Since we won't be "existing", we won't be able to buy another frame and mattress. I'm guessing you and Jasper will need one?" he raised his eyebrow, asking for a response. I nodded and pretended to go back to packing and he hesitantly walked across the hall to his own study without another word.

I dragged all our other bedroom furniture to the grand hallway to be either disposed or kept. The bedside table was purposely put into a big box with extra tape. Grief was unnecessary when we were in a hurry.

To think the nothing has slowed down ever since I dropped that old crystal vase was a strange feeling. Sometimes, I just wanted a break. Some sleep to wash away the bad dreams, and wake up and realize that they were real. That would be better than not even having one little moment of peace. All that was left in my mind was death, missing, and death.

**A/N: This is short, I know. The search for Renesmee and Charlie's reaction will be in the next three chapters, I promise. First week of high school, y'know. Barely got any time because I'm so jumpy. Here's something another author did, and I thought it was cool. **

**It's like a "word of the chapter". I will give you a word and you just have to tell me anything that's Twilight related with that word. The top three will get a preview that I've already written! **

**The word for this chapter is "lockers", just because of back to school. Looking forward too your responses, guys (:**


	12. Unlocked

**Charlie's POV**

I didn't hear from Bella or the rest of the Cullens for three weeks. Three weeks and two days. Exactly three weeks, two days and forty-seven minutes. My eyes bored into the new digital clock my daughter bought me before she ran off and got hitched.

No call from Bella was normal. But no contact from her over protective and loving husband was something that just didn't go. It felt like my trembling knees shook the ground. It felt like something happened. Father's intuition.

I knew the Cullens were something else, something different. A creature stranger than Jacob Black, still a boy in my eyes, a man that magically morphed into a wolf. And they were all connected. I didn't _want _to know what they were. It frightened me to a point where I didn't even want to think about it. It also felt like I had to.

Retirement would come in a couple of years. I would live alone. I still had friends. Billy, and Sue. Sue. Sue Clearwater. Damn, was she great. Courageous, brave. Everything I wanted to be. Maybe I still had hope with some people.

My pupils jot from the black cordless phone in my hand, then to the door. Then back again. Silence pervaded the little kitchen. I shifted in the old chair and the plastic slipcovers squeaked loudly. A sigh. I reached for the antiqued duster and considered investing in a "Swifty", or whatever that popular contraption was called.

Cleaning was my way of distraction. A light form of self-mutilation, at worst. Sometimes I would just do the dishes and go watch the game and relax. An overdrive of loneliness would leave me on the floors scrubbing and scrubbing until my knees bled and fingers blistered. Today was one of those days.

The duster suddenly made a loud clanging sound, and my fingers trembled. Only then did I find out that I dropped the object. My eyes refocused and my ears sensed an annoying ringing. The phone.

My knees contracted and the balls of my feet sprung up as a reaction to the shock. Then relief. _It was Bella or Edward. Alice, maybe,_ I thought to myself before my thumb put the slightest of pressure on the little green phone icon.

"Chief Swan?" It was Deputy Steve's voice. My shoulders sagged.

"Yes?" I replied, irritated. He knew it was my day off. He knew what I was going through. If he decided that he was too bored in that dim office and thought calling me just for conversation was a good idea, he would learn that Charles Swan doesn't give out empty threats.

"There's been a fire. An arson attack, I think," he stated. Even though barely any flames bigger than a bonfire has been raised in quite a while in this little town, we always had to be careful. All the greens can cause a forest fire, even with the precipitation around.

I let out an ignorant breath into the phone, making it clear to Steve that I wasn't in the mood of going out. "I'm sure you can handle it alone, Deputy. Surely it can't be that bad," my emotionless voice told him.

"Burned up some of those evergreens, Charlie. I really think you should come down," Deputy Steve persuaded ineffectively. _He has that intern and his teenage boys. Don't know what all this fuss is about, _I complained in my head. What I really yearned to do was just kneel down beside the toilet and scrub it clean. Then take an aspirin for my blood pressure and flop down on my bed.

My eyes were glazing over by the boredom of this pointless phone call, besides adding payment to bills. Then it hit me. "Wait, Steve? Did you say that it burned up the forest?" I quickly demanded, switching rapidly from tiresome single man to Chief of police.

"Not the whole forest, Charlie. Aren't you paying attention? This isn't like you." Steve was getting off topic, as usual. This was the reason he couldn't get any farther than Deputy.

I ignored his feeble attempt at trying to make me spill my guts. "But you said that it was arson. Why would someone in such a small town want to burn up our precious woods?" I asked him again, confused.

"It was a house in the woods," he was wroth from explaining everything to me, "Why don't you just come down and see?" he demanded sharply.

"House in the woods…" A chain of thoughts pervaded my brain. A wedding. Renesmee. No one picking up the phone. I drew in a breath dramatically, instead of my usual sighing, and whispered into the phone, "The Cullen home." I closed my eyes and prayed informally, hoping that the many years I've been unreligious would just go down the drain.

"If that were the first thing I told you, would you be down here investigating already, Chief?" I could see a mental image of Steve tapping his foot impatiently with a cigarette jabbed between his lips and a doughnut in hand. Fool.

"Shut your damn mouth, Steve." My fingers quivered after I roughly threw the phone back on the charging dock. Out of instinct, I dialed the Cullen's home phone and got the same thing I got for the past few weeks.

Wouldn't they cancel a phone number if they were going to leave? I jot in Carlisle's cell phone number. Then Edward's. I flipped out the ratty old phone book and dialed all the Cullen's private phone numbers, even Rosalie. Even Rosalie. That was how desperate I was.

I threw on my brown winter coat and slung my gun belt on. I picked up some wool gloves before I ran out the door and into the cruiser I've had before Bella was born. I prayed harder. I hoped that they just went somewhere else, too scared or intimidated to tell me. Just went somewhere else. I chanted those four words for the rest of my way there.

I heard the sirens before I saw the house. Then came an ambulance and Steve's police car. Lights were flashing all over the place, and it was abnormally bright for the daytime.

There was nothing left of the house. I didn't notice that it started raining. The ashes were half blown away, but the smoke from the fire was still lingering in the eerie clearing.

My breathing picked up. Then it stopped all together. I let the darkness take over me willingly.

When my eyes fluttered open, my brain was scrambled and my weak fingers immediately flung to my nose and attempted to pull out the tube. Cold hands caught me, and gingerly placed my palm back on my chest.

It was dark outside. The blonde was crouched on one side of my hospital cot and staring intently at the floor. He was wearing a thin wool sweater and a pair of jeans. The man sat down and leaned on my bed and rested his arms on his contracted knees.

The window was wide open, yet it was snowing outside. I shivered, but not just by the cold, but also by the presence of this familiar but strange looking young man, huddled up in my room.

He finally spoke up. "Are you alright, Chief Swan?" he whispered, but focused on the bright stars outside the thin layer of glass that could surprisingly keep us warm.

I said through chattered teeth, "I will be, if you could be kind enough to close that window there." The man was still a mystery. His voice was so familiar, but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember what happened before I got into this hospital. _Bella,_ I thought. The seventeen year old. My seventeen year old. She was probably staying at Jacob's. Or the Cullen's.

Then it snapped. "Carlisle Cullen!" I half shouted. He quickly ran back from the window and put his hand over my mouth. I gave him a questioning look as he put one finger over his lips and waited until I was calm enough before he released his hand.

"I'm supposed to be dead," he simply stated. His model-like physique leaned on my flimsy bed. I felt no shift in the position of the mattress.

"Just wanted to check on you, since my good colleagues are taking a week off on a so called 'business trip' to mourn my family and I. The doctors here now are probably not very skilled." He shrugged as if the fact that pretending to be dead was a perfectly normal thing.

I clenched my fists. His eyes jot down to them faster than ever then jot back to my eyes. "Where _is _Bella? Tell me where my daughter is," I pleaded. I knew they wouldn't be moving without a good reason. Carlisle took a deep breath and blew it out in different choked out intervals. It sounded like he was about to tear up. Thank god, he got himself back together in time. I hated waterworks more than anything, and if I couldn't deal with a six year old crying, I had high doubts that I could do much with a claimed thirty year old and tears.

"We're moving, but I'm guessing you noticed that. Bella is…" he hesitated, "Fine. She's perfect," he finally said. I nodded suspiciously, and decided not to do that; it hurt my neck.

The tips of my feet trembled. "But you didn't have to burn down your home to _move_! Sell it, loan it, I don't know! I know money hardly means anything to you, but you could've gave it to a nursing home, an orphanage! Do some good for the community!" I stage whispered. I breathed out and clenched my eyes and wished that it was a dream and I was still at my double bed in that old shack I call home.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Carlisle said. I unclenched my eyes and blinked a few times, getting used the different kind of darkness. He was gone. Carlisle, the doctor disappeared. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

I looked around me. Or half a nightmare.

**A/N: I know, I know. I've been totally M.I.A. lately. School is getting on my nerves already. But on the plus side, my first real school mixer is coming up! And I've been working on stuff on my other account, which strangely gets a lot more reviews that this one. I've also been working on an original piece that I'm planning to enter into a writing contest. Any of you guys got One Shot ideas? Leave a comment! **

**-Ice**


	13. Drive

Carlisle's POV

Emmett would've been the one to get the gas, and laughed as he drowned the house we loved the most with the toxic liquid. He would've been the one to make us laugh in this state. We could've dealt with losing any one of them but him. I shook my depressed head and pressed down on my temples. It was supposed to be de-stressing.

Edward, my first companion, I can still remember his dashing green eyes. The warmth in his eyes when he married to Isabella. Elizabeth's beloved son deserved more. _My _son deserved more. Was an extra decade of happiness so cruel?

My newest daughter meant the world to me, just like the rest of my family. Bella, the foolish 17-year-old girl when we first met in the emergency room. Edward has just saved her from a grueling and random death. He was so close to slipping up. So close to a blood bath. Pregnancy did nothing to Bella, besides tear up her insides and almost kill her. Brought Edward to a depressing stage. Renesmee was worth it.

Rosalie, with all the broken glass doors and temper tantrums, threw away all her personality faux pas for the beautiful spawn of her brother. She became the kind person we knew existed deep down in her soul, the person she saved for the bedroom with Emmett. Her luscious blonde hair hugging her broad shoulders, I would miss her beauty, her maternal love and her presence. I loved her through everything.

Would I survive with half of my family gone? I poured the last of the gas onto the grass, careful not to get it on the trees. Our things were already packed into the cars, Esme and Jasper already returned from their house-building trip. We would each drive one car up to Yukon. Our spare identities were ready, thanks to Jasper's emergency supply of passports and birth certificates.

We would cross the border separately, for vacation purposes only. Vancouver was a fine place to look at nature, to be honest. Much less rainy than the clouds of Forks, Washington.

I looked back at the piles of empty gas cartons we made. The house was soaked with the foul smelling liquid. "Are we ready?" I asked my family softly. They just nodded solemnly. I took a deep ragged breath and struck a match. The sun would set soon. I threw the lit match onto the well-constructed roof; it set into a blazing fire immediately. I could hear Alice and Esme's soft cries in the background. I slowly took a step back, feeling the warmth of the acidic fire on my face. My arms wrapped around the ladies, and Jasper followed.

"Let's get going," I whispered, not wanting to listen to my own words. The world was so silent, even the fire had an eerie quietness to it. Jasper climbed into the white Jeep and departed first. I waited until Esme left with my Mercedes and Alice left with her Porsche (which was now sprayed black to stay inconspicuous) before I pulled out of the heated clearing behind all of them in Edward's Volvo. Bella's red Ferrari was donated to the Cancer foundation, since we didn't have an extra person to drive it up north. She would've been glad to get rid of it for a good cause anyway.

As we pulled onto the highway one by one, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Esme.

"Carlisle, is there something wrong?" she said quickly. We were now on prepaid since we weren't supposed to exist.

"No, don't stop," I said as the car in front of me started slowing down. "I'm just going to stop by the hospital, so we don't get to the border at the same time. Just to tell you I'll be the last one there."

She hesitated on the line. "Alright, dear. I'll talk to you later, then," she finally said. The line went dead. I did a great U-turn that would've gotten me a ticket it a police were there, but I sped back to the fire. Cruisers with red and blue flashing lights were already piling in. They were fast.

I drove my car silently into the woods, concealing it with harmless leaves and branches. Getting out of the vehicle was rather difficult, though. I sprinted to the scene, and saw Charlie Swan starring at the fumed smoke with confusion. What damage we've done to the environment. What damage _I've _done. A few murmured words I couldn't make sense out of were spoken. Then Isabella's father fell to the floor.

A couple present paramedics quickly strapped him onto a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. A couple firefighters were risking their valuable lives by going into the empty house. I desperately wanted to tell them to give up already, and stop harming their lungs; they only had one set to live with. The fire was surprisingly put out already, I didn't notice that two hours passed already. _I should really get myself on the road again._

I ran back to my black Mercedes hidden by the dark skies and drove slowly to the hospital. Sometimes I wished the tacky old Mercedes logo could disappear off my car. It attracted too much attention, a pain at times like this.

By the time I got there, the ambulance with Charlie Swan arrived already. Charlie was already getting hooked up in a cozy room—as cozy as a hospital could get. He wouldn't get flowers, or get well cards. I hoped Billy Black would visit him, along with Sue Clearwater.

I owed him an explanation, an explanation I couldn't give him. What I could've given him was some company. For a few moments maybe. I went against my own beliefs and snuck quietly into his room. Thank god his room had a window; it saved me a lot of trouble.

The window was left open, and the light snow blew through it, moistening my hair. I leaned against his cot, and thought about all the things I could've done better. The least I could do was help him heal faster.

As if it were planned, Charlie's hand shot up to his nose, trying to pull out the breathing aid. I quickly stopped him and gingerly placed his hand back onto his chest. He fluttered his eyelids and I slid down the wallpapered wall and crouched down.

I heard a trembling breath. "Are you alright, Chief Swan?" I asked nervously. It was an absurd question.

"I will be, if you could be kind enough to close that window there," he said through chattering teeth. It was cold outside. I could hardly feel a difference. It wasn't like me to forget things like that. I wasn't like me at all right now. An awkward silence pervaded the tightly bound room. I was just about to leave when he suddenly shouted, "Carlisle Cullen" a little too loud. I muffled him lightly with my hand.

"I'm supposed to be dead," I said right out of the blue as I released his mouth. He would remember this as a dream. I was sure of it. "Just wanted to check on you, since my good colleagues are taking a week off on a so called 'business trip' to mourn my family and I. The doctors here now are probably not very skilled…" I lied. The doctors here were perfectly trained. Perhaps a little lazy but, very capable of treating ill patients.

His hands balled up into tight fists. "Where _is _Bella? Tell me where my daughter is," he begged. I took a deep breath. He smelled so much like Isabella. He was bringing me close to sobs. I didn't cry when I lit my favourite house on fire, but I was close. Inevitably, I had to answer his question.

"We're moving, but I'm guessing you noticed that. Bella is… Fine. She's perfect," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't be asking for a repeat. I couldn't deal with so many lies at once. That was Jasper's expertise when he was dealing with Jenks. Charlie started shaking all over, and he started heating up. I was glad I left the window slightly open when I went to shut it.

"But you didn't have to burn down your home to _move_! Sell it, loan it, I don't know! I know money hardly means anything to you, but you could've given it to a nursing home, an orphanage! Do some good for the community!" he tried to whisper. I wasn't the only one close to tears now.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I patted his shoulder and tried my best to "vanish" out the window. I closed it fully this time, hoping that he could remember our meeting as a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

I ran to the 24/7 grocery store where I parked my car and pulled our faster than the bored employee could catch. She didn't even widen her eyes. I prepared myself with the 48-hour, non-stop drive to Yukon, a northern territory of Canada.

As I reached the border, I took out one of my wallets and checked the id and the passport to see if they were matching. They were all prepared before I crossed.

"Hello sir," I said to the Border Service Police at the booth. I probably looked fresh out of college to the man.

"How you doin' tonight, Mr. Collins?" he asked me while scanning my passport.

"Doing great," I answered directly, seeming as if I've been across this border millions of times.

"So what's your purpose of coming to Canada?" I suppressed my urge to sigh. Going through this was a waste of time.

"I'm visiting a friend in Vancouver, staying over for a month. Just out of college, y'know." My attempt at talking 'young' was working. The age stated on my current passport was 23, and that was a perfectly acceptable age for a newly graduated.

He nodded and rushed me through without so much as a "have a great night."

I drove at the limit for a mile before I sped up an immense amount. I knew I made a grave mistake. Charlie Swan was too much like Bella, and he would remember me suddenly disappearing and saying that I was dead. The doctors would ask him what happened before he fainted, and he would be too flustered for his own good, and he wouldn't be able to find a good lie to say.

I took a deep breath and shuddered. There was nothing I could do now. I inched my foot and slowly floored the car. My shoulders were shaking. My fingers were close to snapping off the steering wheel. A quiet whimper escaped from my lips. I finally broke down. After all the time I've had around people, around my family, the time alone and the silence made me quake and cry. I wished those tears could just come out. Vampire anatomy wasn't complicated; I knew I couldn't.

The pain was so unbearable I had to pull over. The sun was coming up, and I was way past the city lights. I didn't pay attention to signs. I was probably near Stewart; the simple recognition of the route we took to get to Alaska gave it away. Tanya and her family weren't lucky enough to escape the deadly wrath of my old friend Aro. He was hardly a friend now. More so a fiend than an ancient buddy.

I flipped out the new map of Yukon right when I crossed the border. The skies were dark and I was far away from any city light. Tonight I would start new. I would leave the past in it's past and move on.

The house wasn't too far north. It was supposedly built in a natural clearing, not far from Watson Lake. I knew that my schedule was far behind and some of the necessities were stored in my car. I prayed that Edward's antiqued piano made it across this grueling drive and that it was actually in a playable state. I doubted the back of the Jeep was a safe place to keep it, especially considering the way Jasper drives. He's careful, but he liked speeding more than anything.

I was hardly the one to talk, though. I peeked at the dashboard and it read 190. I've never driven any faster in my life. I didn't even think I ever hit 190 kilometers, much less miles. Ah, to drive like a Cullen. I couldn't say that I didn't like it though. I liked the feeling of speed and freedom. I was almost happy in the silent cramped car for once.

At least a couple hours away from my final destination, I hoped that Alice already made a pathway into the home. I knew I had to cover it with leaves once I drive over it, but it was nice to just drive down a nature filled lane.

The speed limit of Whitehorse and my car's bright headlights made me slow down. What are the odds are that a black Mercedes races through their streets at 9am in broad daylight? To be honest, they _didn't _have daylight in the winter. Yukon was a grueling place to live, and I hoped that the wooden house Esme designed would withhold during this time. At least we'd be able to go out every day, and watch the stars twenty-two hours a day. The forever night would make me feel like more of a monster than I already am.

Until the summertime, we'd stay in the deserted woods and hunt polar bears. Having to conceal the blood and footsteps in the snow was the hardest. But I trusted the clouds to be crying flakes of white throughout the season, so we'd be safe. My imagination was making me delusional and I couldn't help but dream up another joyous day just to see it crushed before my eyelids. I snapped my head back. "_I thought we were moving on, Carlisle Cullen," _I lectured myself.

Silence got more insufferable by the moment. I inched my fingers forward to turn on the tuner. A loud blast of static and intolerable noise came blasting out of the stereos, making me slam my foot down on the brakes, the first time in thirty-three hours of continuous driving. I jabbed my finger on the volume down button and tried to lower the volume fast enough without breaking it.

Remembrance suddenly hit me. Emmett asked to borrow my car to drive up to Port Angeles before the… "fight." He always turned the music up so high that the windows would shatter if they were any thinner. I then scolded myself again for not moving on. My foot pressed slowly onto the accelerator, and I lurched forward again.

After I finally found a station that worked in Yukon, all that it played was elevator music. And the moment I drove out of Whitehorse (the capital city), the signal was lost again. I gave a long exasperated sigh and continued driving. "_If only I had bought an iPod for the trip," _I thought.

My cell phone vibrated before it started ringing. I quickly flipped it open; not knowing whom it was, due to my lack of caller id. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Carlisle," said Jasper's voice. He sounded exhausted and irritated, strange for him. "Just wonderin' where you've been with our mattresses and clothes."

"Sorry Jazz. I'm almost there. Be patient and… set up the electricity," I joked. We'd have to man power it in the middle of nowhere.

A sigh echoed on the other line. "We already did. And the room walls are up. Do you know how hard it's snowing here? Alice and I had to drive back to Whitehorse to get a couple of weather resistant posts and drywall," he stated. So they managed to get electricity, metal posts and _drywall._ I was still in the car glumly getting half-yelled at by my son.

"How fast are you drivin' right now? Because I really don't think it's fast enough. I'll bet Alice and I could run back to that lousy capital city of theirs and grab some paint and wall paper and a couple of lamps before you arrive, Dad. Are you hitting two hundred? Even Esme sped past that the _whole _way, so we could get her in time, y'know, so we can be _together_." I heard a smack on the other line and a quiet "I deserved that" before the phone was handed off to another person.

"Hey honey," said a sugar sweet voice that made my heart melt at any time. "Jasper's a bit stressed. Yes, we did get electricity and dry wall, which is nice. Took us quite a while though. Especially the posts. Hard to get anything up when the wind is battering at your face. Anyway, Alice made these cute little mills that starts the electricity, so the wind isn't a complete suffer." As my wife talked, I decided to take up Jazz' offer and hit 210. The highways were all empty and dark, anyway.

"Where are you right now, Carlisle? I don't want to waste the last of our minutes—and the last of your cell phone signal," Esme suddenly said.

I looked around me, no signs were visible. "I'm not sure, actually." I cued the windows to roll down a bit and smelled the bitter air, then quickly closed them again. Finally, a sign showed up and zipped right out of my sight, but I caught the words effortlessly. "I just passed Watson Lake. Come out so I can see you, I'm sure the wind blew your scent away. All I can smell is… pine and ice." I would've loved the cooling breeze if it weren't for my mood.

The past two days were the worst I've ever had. I don't think I've ever felt so lonely and so filled with hate at the same time. And that "slaphappy" feeling kept hitting me like the northern winds, which was blowing through my face now as I flew by doing 195. I kept the windows rolled down because I knew I could catch Esme's scent faster than I could see her beautiful figure.

The unexpected hit of butterscotch and daisies blew straight into my nose. I stomped my foot on the brake, causing my precious car to screech. Alice's figure quickly knocked on my already open window and I unlocked the doors so that she could climb in the passenger seat. I gave her a warm hug and she said, "About time you got here, Carlisle," and kissed me on the cheek.

"I prefer to… drive slowly," I said and she giggled. "So electricity, eh? How'd you manage that?" I teased her.

She pretended to scoff. "My wide knowledge in… science and future-seeing, of course," Alice said half-heartedly. "Turn at the next tree." What a weird direction to give; I'd never thought to hear something like that, even after living in Denali.

"There's a pavement we made. It's pretty far in, so you might scratch your car a bit," she continued rambling. "Don't worry though. The path gets wider as you go in. we're going to need to plant a couple of trees by the highway before daylight. Which is pretty much every single minute of our stay here. The cold will get on our nerves soon. Should we install a heater? My preference for Alaska rules over." Alice's usual smile didn't touch her eyes, and I was getting anxious. She stared into the bland darkness instead of looking at me like she usually did. The light sigh was considered loud in the car.

"Try to move on, Alice baby. It'll make it easier," I tried to comfort her. She just nodded and her eyes irrevocably lit up with excitement like I hoped. She pointed to the small light straight ahead.

Alice tilted her head towards me and beamed, "That's the house. It's quite gorgeous, isn't it?" "_May the bouncing on car seats commence," _I said to myself, but with a nice warm glow in my heart.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've missed y'all so much. Who knew that I'd still be writing? This was much longer than my usual, but I like writing more, it makes me feel happy. Tell me if you like long chapters or short chapters. **

**At the beginning there were a couple paragraphs telling you, which Cullens are gone (I'm sorry) just to clear things up. I have the rest of the story all planned out and it's going to be pretty long. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, it's just that… everything's been so confusing with my life lately and I've barely had any motivation. **

**It's getting so cold where I live, and it's crazy! I wear UGG boots every day to school or else my toes get uncomfortable. I don't live in Yukon though, by the way. Far from there. But the places and Lake names are all true, same with the no light during the winter thing. What useless things we learn in 5****th**** grade science, right? **

**Anyway, some reviews for this chapter would be super nice, and it would keep me going through the whole story and update every week instead of every month. Review if you think my blog things are getting annoying. Review if you hate what I've written. Review if you love it. :) **

**Also, I've been looking for a beta, so if you have the time, once a month (for now, since that's how much I've been updating) PM me, and you'll be my saviour. PM me if you just want to chat and share stories, too. **

**I'm sounding kind of desperate now, aren't I? ;) Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I love you guys so much for subscribing and favouriting. I treasure all you readers, from the bottom of my heart. **

**Thanks a bunch and a bit for sticking around,**

**Ice :D**

_**Stop reading here if you don't care about my music preference!**_

_**The chapter song is: Scientist by Coldplay. Great song. Listen to it.**_

_**Album rave: The Boy Who Knew Too Much by Mika. I've always loved him. Favourite song in the album is… "Rain" and "I See You"**_

_**Artist rave: Jason Mraz & 100 Monkeys.**_

Y'all must think I talk too much for an author that has seven reviews. ;) I don't write for the comments—though they would be nice. I write for the sake of writing and my sanity. 3


End file.
